Logan et la Mariage Maniaque
by cyberpopsy
Summary: Logan Echolls vous raconte ses aventures...
1. Chapter 1

**Logan et la mariage-maniaque !!!**

Je suis là au milieu de la foule, je l'observe depuis que je suis arrivé, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard d'elle !!

Je pensais en avoir terminé avec ça !!

Je pensais qu'elle était sortie de mon cœur depuis longtemps, mais non !!

A la minute où je l'ai vu, là !!

Rayonnante, irradiant d'un bonheur que je ne lui avais jamais vu…

Veronica est là !!

Vous vous demandez comment nous en sommes arrivez là n'est ce pas ?

Moi aussi !!

Alors revenons au tout début de l'histoire !! Ce matin même…

Flash-back !!

C'est comme ça qu'on dit non ?

Bref, donc ce matin, comme chaque matin depuis que je suis revenu à Neptune, je me suis levé de bonne humeur !!

Je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine pour mon premier café ! Oui je suis accro à la caféine !!

Et ma tasse à la main je suis allé chercher le journal histoire de me tenir informé des évènements, même un accro au boulot comme moi doit se tenir informé.

Et rien, je dis bien rien ne m'a paru suspect ou sortant de l'ordinaire, alors après avoir observé le soleil brillant annonçant une belle journée, là devant moi je l'ai vue…. elle !!!

Veronica et son plus beau sourire, Veronica heureuse, Veronica et son fiancé !!!

**Fiancé !!**

J'ai faillis m'étouffer avec mon café moi !! Après avoir recraché mon breuvage, je me suis demandé pourquoi personne n'avait cru bon de m'informer de ça !!

Alors je suis rentré et j'ai pris le téléphone, mes amis auraient au moins put prendre 5 minutes pour me parler de ça !!

Et la une du Neptune News qui me criait :

**La reine de l'info épouse l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique !!**

**Veronica Mars rentre dans sa ville natale pour le mariage de l'année !!**

Je bouillais ! Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi puisque Veronica et moi ne nous étions pas vue depuis plus de 6 ans et qu'en tout état de cause je ne ressentais plus pour elle ce que j'ai put ressentir pour elle !!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que mes explications ne sont pas très clair là !?

Bref donc, je bouillais en entendant la sonnerie quand enfin Dick me répond :

_Logan : dit moi tu as vu le journal de ce matin ?_

_Dick : heu Logan ?_

_Logan : oui c'est moi ! Alors le journal ?_

_Dick : heu oui ! Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles ?_

_Logan : elle est de retour !!_

_Dick : qui ?_

_Logan : ok passe moi Mac tu veux bien ?_

_Dick : ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles aussi vieux frère !! Je te la passe bonne journée !_

Hé oui ! Aussi surprenant que cela paraisse Dick Casablancas et Cindy Mackenzie forment le couple parfait !!

Les muscles d'un côté et la matière grise de l'autre !

Il m'arrive de les envier, ils sont tellement heureux !!

Mais je vous raconterai ça plus tard pour le moment Mac reprend le téléphone :

_Mac : comment vas-tu Logan ?_

_Logan : moi ça va ! Tu as lu le journal ce matin ?_

_Mac : oui…._

Silence éloquent !! J'attends un peu histoire de ne pas paraître trop impatient mais je ne tiens pas longtemps !!

_Logan : Mac t'es encore là ?_

_Mac : oui ! Heu…. Mais je pensais que tu savais qu'elle rentrait aujourd'hui !_

_Logan : et comment ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?_

Encore un silence !! Elle finit par reprendre mais je sens au ton qu'elle emploi que j'ai légèrement abusé :

_Mac : écoute Logan !! Si tu prenais un peu le temps de vivre et de consulter ton répondeur ou les messages laissés à ta secrétaire tu l'aurais su !!_

Et là je me sens tellement idiot que c'est moi qui ne sais plus quoi dire ! Ok je suis accro au boulot et c'est vrai je ne prends pas le temps de prendre de leur nouvelle mais….

_Mac : Logan ?_

_Logan : oui ! Heu je suis désolé mais ça m'a tellement surprit que…_

_Mac : ok c'est bon !! Écoute-moi maintenant !_

_Logan : je suis tout ouï !!_

_Mac : Veronica va se marier… et elle m'a demandé si…elle pouvait te compter parmi les invités… je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre… puis je me suis dit que vous étiez tous les deux passés à autre chose et donc que ce serai une bonne chose que vous entreteniez des relations humaines normales pour changer et donc ce soir il y a un petit dîné pour les fiançailles !!_

_Logan : donc je suis invité ?_

_Mac : oui ! Mais si tu ne veux pas y aller elle comprendra !_

_Logan : non ! Tu as raison je suis passé à autre chose !! Je…._

Quel idiot ! Je vais me retrouver devant elle… et son fiancé !! Quelle farce !!

_Mac : tu es sûr de toi ? Logan ?_

_Logan : ouais ! Ouais ça ira très bien… Heu Mac est-ce que…._

_Mac : je vais passer d'accord ?_

_Logan : d'accord_ !

J'ai raccroché comme un zombi ! Pour ma défense je pensais vraiment en avoir fini avec ça !!

Finalement après la visite de Mac je me suis repris et j'ai décidé de faire face, après tout comment prouver à votre ex que vous l'avez oublié et qu'elle n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur vous?

La réponse est simple, vous vous faites tout beau, histoire qu'elle est des regrets !! Bah oui j'ai mon amour propre moi aussi !!

En suite vous vous trouver une cavalière, top modèle, si possible !! Bah oui je ne veux pas lui laisser croire que je suis disponible !! Elle pourrait se faire des idées ! Bon je rêve je sais !

Elle est fiancée, au plus grand quater-back que le pays est connu ! Un athlète de 2 mètres baraqué comme une armoire et il faut aussi savoir que Monsieur John Harrison dit Johnny est aussi un grand philanthrope, parrain d'une douzaine d'association !

Bref le gendre idéal ! Keith Mars doit être fier !!

Donc affublé d'une jolie blonde anorexique me voilà dans ce restaurant, finalement je me sens bien.

Après tout en six ans beaucoup de choses ont changé et moi le premier je dois bien l'avouer !!

Vous vous demandez ce qu'il nous est arrivé hein ?

Alors petit tour d'horizon !!

Keith Mars n'a pas été élu shérif !!

La sombre histoire des preuves dissimulés ou détruites je ne me souviens plus n'est pas aller bien loin, le procureur n'ayant pas de preuve suffisante, il a été obligé d'abandonner ses poursuites !!

Vincent Van Lowe est donc devenu le nouveau shérif de Neptune !!

Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, juste le temps qu'il soit mit en cause pour une histoire de corruption et Vinni a finit derrière les barreaux !!

Keith ne s'est pas représenté sans doute écœuré par ses défaites successives !

Aujourd'hui il est le PDG d'une boite de sécurité où il s'est associé avec Mac !

Une femme surprenante, Cindy ou plutôt Mac !

Comme je vous l'ai appris plus tôt elle est mariée avec Dick !

Aucun des 2 n'a jamais voulu me raconter comment c'est arrivé Dick un soir m'a juste parlé d'une fête étudiante bien arrosée et d'un t-shirt volé, depuis ils ne se quittent plus !

Dick à un poste honorifique dans la société histoire qu'il puisse se vanter de ramener de l'argent pour sa petite femme !!

Bien que personne n'ignore qu'il ne fait que de brève apparition au bureau, mais ils sont heureux et après tout qui suis-je pour les juger !!

Oui je suis là, à sourire comme un idiot dans ce restaurant, j'attends, je me demande ce que je vais lui dire ?

Félicitation pour tes fiançailles ?

Je ne voudrais pas paraître trop mesquin, ni jaloux !

Je ne le suis pas !

Je suis heureux pour elle, je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre que ça !

Son bonheur, dommage que je n'ai jamais réussi à la rendre heureuse…

Allez, Logan il est trop tard pour les regrets !!

Ce qui est fait est fait !!

Alors je vous racontais les 6 dernières années je crois ?

Donc, j'ai déjà parlé de Mac et Dick ! De Keith ! Qui reste t'il ?

Wallace ! Notre cher Wallace ! On est copain maintenant ! Il ne m'aime que modérément mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir !

Ni pour Veronica, ni pour Piz !!

Mais quand je suis rentré à force de se fréquenter chez Mac et Dick on a fini par trouver un terrain d'entente !

Wallace est devenu un ingénieur très demandé, après une blessure au genou il a été obligé de renoncer à la carrière de basketteur qui s'offrait à lui !

J'ai toujours su que Wallace était quelqu'un de bien, je n'ai donc pas été surprit d'apprendre qu'il se servait de son savoir pour le bien de tous !

Il vit entre les USA et l'Afrique ou il supervise des programmes pour l'approvisionnement en eau potable ou autre !

Je lui prête main forte en faisant des dons ou en offrant gratuitement des encarts de pub dans mon magazine !

Je sais qu'il apprécie !! Par contre il préfère ne pas s'en venter ! Selon lui mon magazine aurait une réputation sulfureuse !

Ha Wallace, je sais qu'il est abonné !!

Moi ! Et bien moi je suis parti de Neptune et je n'y suis revenu que depuis l'an dernier !!

Pourquoi ?

Nouveau flash-back !!

J'aime bien ce truc ! Bref !

Donc il y a six ans, j'ai démoli la tête d'un type !

Je ne le connaissais pas et en écoutant la conversation qu'il a eue avec V, je peux me vanter de ne pas le compter parmi mes amis !!

Je l'ai cogné parce que je ne suis pas du genre à laisser qui que ce soit manquer de respect à la femme que j'aimais !

Et dieu sais que je l'aimais !!

Oui aimais !

Aujourd'hui il ne reste que des regrets de notre pauvre histoire d'amour !!

Je me demande souvent si elle m'aimait vraiment ou si je n'étais là que parce que Duncan ne l'était plus !?

Ou encore parce qu'elle était accro à l'adrénaline et qu'à une époque je dois bien avouer que j'étais à deux doigts d'être un vrai voyou !!?

Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais répondre à cette question et c'est certainement mieux ainsi !

Donc ce type dont j'ignorais tout, était une sorte de Don Corléone miniature !!

Après l'incident de la cafétéria, je me suis fait agresser, les freins de ma voiture trafiqués !

Un ange gardien devait veiller sur moi parce qu'à chaque fois je m'en suis sortit en un seul morceau !

Veronica que j'évitais suite à son « tu sors de ma vie pour toujours » quel sens du dramatique cette V !

Donc la terreur blonde m'a conseillé de quitter la ville !

Je ne voulais pas ! Si je partais j'étais sûr de la perdre pour toujours !

Qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole était un fait mais de ne plus la voir…jamais !!

A l'époque je l'aimais encore…

J'ai donc refusé après tout je n'ai jamais reculé devant mon père et ses corrections alors ce type ne me ferait pas quitter définitivement la femme de ma vie !

Même si celle-ci refusait de le comprendre !!

Et là elle m'a dit la chose la plus cruelle qu'elle ne m'avait jamais dite !

_Veronica : Logan tu n'as plus rien à espérer ici ! Je suis amoureuse de Piz !!_

Une part de moi continu de penser qu'elle m'a mentie !

Mais je l'ai cru et j'étais si mal ! Alors je suis partit !

Je me suis inscrit dans une autre fac, aujourd'hui je dirige mon magazine, on peut dire que je ne m'en sors pas si mal malgré tout !

J'avais gardé le contact avec Dick en lui demandant de garder un œil sur V, elle a continué d'être celle qu'elle a toujours été !

Se mettant en danger pour la vérité !

Mais il a du lui arrivé quelque chose parce que finalement elle n'est jamais rentrée au FBI, elle est devenue journaliste !

En y réfléchissant ça lui va bien ! Toujours à courir après la vérité que les grands de ce monde veulent cacher !

Elle a démantelé une société secrète appelé le Château, et depuis elle mène une brillante carrière.

Ne le dite à personne mais il m'arrive de regarder les infos pour la voir, juste de temps en temps, juste pour me rappeler le temps ou elle et moi on se cachait dans les toilettes du lycée!!

C'est bien loin tout ça !!

Je l'ai aimé à en perdre la raison ! Je l'ai aimé alors que je ne voulais plus aimer !

Je ne voulais plus aimer personne, parce qu'aimer s'était prendre le risque de souffrir et je ne le voulais plus !

Je pensais que Lilly serait le seul et unique amour de ma vie mais Veronica Mars m'a donnée tort !

J'ai aimé Veronica bien plus que je ne saurais le dire, de notre histoire il ne me reste que l'amer regret de l'avoir trahi !

L'ironie de l'histoire serait que ce que j'aimais le plus chez elle est ce qui m'a coûté le plus !!

Elle était si entière, si passionné en amour comme pour tout le reste et la haine de Madison en première place !!

Alors nous t'attendons Veronica où te caches-tu ?

Elle est là !!

A quelques mètres, juste là devant moi !!

Dans une robe bleue, toujours aussi désirable, toujours aussi belle !!

C'est drôle accroché au bras de son fiancé elle parait plus petite encore !!

Non mon cœur !! Non arrête toi tout de suite de battre comme ça !! Arrête je te dis !!

Mais non, pourquoi j'ai soudain l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'elle et moi dans cette pièce ?

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va me lâcher si il continu de battre à cette allure ?

Pourquoi je suis venu ici moi ?

Stupide, stupide Logan !! Tu l'aimes encore !!

Pourquoi ne pas vouloir l'admettre !!

Pitié que quelqu'un mette fin à mes souffrances !!

Qu'un éclair me foudroie dans l'instant et qu'elle ne me voit pas !!

Si je me faufile par les cuisines elle ne me verra pas et elle ne saura jamais que je suis venu !!

Bonne idée allez en route !

J'oubli ma cavalière, où est-elle celle-là ?

Elle doit picorée une feuille de salade ?

Dommage, mais je l'abandonne si….

_Mac : Logan ça va ?_

Oups ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir fuir !! Alors Logan sourit !!

_Logan : ça va très bien et toi ?_

Je ne dois pas être aussi bon menteur que je le croyais parce que Mac me fait une moue désapprobatrice :

_Logan : ça va je te dis !!_

_Mac : toi, ne me racontes pas d'histoire ! Tu regrettes d'être venu avoue-le ?_

_Logan : ok ! J'avoue ! Pas une bonne idée, je vais rentrer !_

_Mac : vas-y je ne lui dirai pas que …_

Elle est interrompue par Veronica !!

Elle est si… et tellement… ho j'en perds mon vocabulaire moi !!

Bon ok, elle me regarde en souriant alors fait face Logan bombe le torse sourit de toutes tes dents et fait comme tu sais si bien le faire, fait celui qui se moque de tout et surtout d'elle !!

_Logan : alors comment vas-tu ?_

_Veronica : bien ! bien et toi ?_

_Logan : moi ? Ho ça va très bien !!_

Tiens mon alibi revient vers moi !!

Alors d'un geste très naturel je passe mon bras autour de la taille de mon top modèle-alibi, en souriant à ma chère et tendre ex :

_Logan : V, je te présente…._

Merde c'est quoi son nom déjà ?

_Fille : Elsa !! Vous devez être la fiancée ! Toutes mes félicitations !!_

_Veronica : Merci ! Elsa !!_

Pourquoi je sens dans le regard qu'elle m'adresse qu'elle a tout compris à mon stratagème ?

_Logan : Elsa !! Alors V tu nous présentes ton fiancé ?_

_Veronica : mais avec plaisir !_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la fixer, elle semble flotter au dessus du sol, je ne vois pas vraiment son fiancé !!

Mais il me tend la main en souriant, je lui sers donc la main en le félicitant :

_Veronica : Johnny je te présente Logan Echolls ! Un vieil ami du lycée !!_

Vieil ami du Lycée ? C'est tout ce que je suis ? Merci V !!

_Johnny : ravi de vous rencontrer Logan !! Veronica m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !!_

Ha vraiment ?

_Logan : j'en suis surprit !! En bien j'espère ?_

_Johnny : en bien évidemment !!_

_Logan : évidemment !!_

Après quelques banalités affligeantes j'ai réussi à m'éclipser, j'ai congédié mon top modèle après cette horrible soirée je n'avais pas le cœur de finir la nuit avec elle !!

Etrange me direz vous, oui peut être mais une partie de jambe en l'air n'arrangerait rien à mon vague à l'âme !!

J'avais bêtement cru qu'en vivant loin d'elle…

De son souvenir, que ça me permettrai de l'oublier mais elle est toujours là !

Au fond de mon cœur, elle est toujours là !!

Et je vais être obligé d'assister à **ça** !

Son mariage de conte de fée !

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant !!??

Je pourrais toujours partir en voyage d'affaire ?

Non ! Je suis un adulte et je dois rester calme !!

Elle en aime un autre, et alors ?

Je peux toujours essayer de la convaincre qu'elle m'aime moi et pas lui !!?

Non Logan !! Arrête de te faire du mal tout seul !!

Allez respire !! Respire à fond de toute façon il n'y en a que pour quelques semaines !!

Oui dans 3 semaines toute cette histoire ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir et tu en riras !!

Qui essais-tu de convaincre Logan ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les review ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié !

Il ait vrai que toute mes fics sont postés sur d'autres forums mais j'ai découvert fanfiction alors je repost ici…

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Une nouvelle journée !!

J'ai survécu à cette soirée !

Survivre !! Mon leitmotiv !

Bref, allez direction le bureau !

Oui, je bosse le dimanche et j'adore ça !

Je suis un accro du boulot ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit !

La parfaite excuse pour éviter de trop voir les FIANCÉS baignant dans le bonheur !!

Et puis j'adore mon boulot !

J'ai crée mon magazine, un magazine pour messieurs comme on dit !!

Rien de vulgaire !!

Les gens bien pensant diront que c'est un vulgaire magazine porno !

Mais moi je répondrai que non !

Oui, il y a des photos de fille presque nue !

Mais, il y a aussi de vrai article de fond sur les angoisses masculines !

Hé oui, peu d'homme se vante d'avoir peur que leur charme s'estompe avec les années !

Ou qu'ils se posent des questions quand leur fils joue à la dînette au lieu de jouer à la guerre !

Moi et mon magazine nous répondons à ces questions ! Et ça marche bien pour moi, aujourd'hui je peux dire que j'ai fais quelque chose de ma vie.

Et il faut qu'elle réapparaisse aujourd'hui !

ELLE !!

Veronica Mars ou l'art et la manière de me polluer la vie !!

Je n'aurai jamais du revenir ici !!!

Tiens, j'ai de la visite !!

Vu la tête que me fait Mac, elle a l'intention de me remonter le moral !!

_Moi : bonjour, bonjour !!_

_Mac : bonjour_ !

_Moi : qu'est ce tu fais là ?_

_Mac : Dick voulait te proposer d'aller surfer ! Mais tu n'étais pas chez toi ! Alors je me suis dis que tu devais être là !_

Suis-je si prévisible ?

Mac et moi nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés et elle est ma confidente dans beaucoup de domaine, mais Veronica est un sujet que nous évitons la plus part du temps !!

_Moi : j'avais des trucs à voir et le dimanche…_

_Mac : arrête ! Tu ne vas pas bien Logan !_

_Moi : mais non je vais très bien !!_

_Mac : tu devrais peut être partir quelques jours pour…._

_Moi : pourquoi ? À cause de V et de son fiancé !?_

_Mac : je ne pensais pas que tu étais encore…_

_Moi : non !_

Merci Mac mais je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire tout haut ce que je ressens !!

Je sais qu'elle veut m'aider mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire plaindre…

_Mac : écoute Logan, elle est heureuse et je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi ! Mais je t'en prie ne fait pas de bêtise !_

Moi faire une bêtise !!? Ho c'est pas mon genre !!

Une bêtise du style d'aller trouver Veronica et de lui dire « je t'aime ! N'épouse pas ce crétin bodybuildé et part avec moi ? »

_Moi : je ne peux rien te promettre !_

_Mac : hey ! Je continu de penser que tu devrais partir quelques jours !!_

_Moi : elle l'aime vraiment ?_

Elle ne m'a répondu que par un pauvre sourire ! Mac a s'en doute raison je devrais partir, surtout que maintenant la ville est devenue folle !!

Depuis que le couple en vogue est arrivé des meutes de journaliste people rodent partout !

Des portrais de Johnny ont fleuries un peu partout dans les vitrines des commerçants !!

Ce matin j'ai eu l'impression d'être dans mon pire cauchemar !!

Heureusement ici je suis à l'abri de la folie ambiante !!

Enfin je crois !!

J'ai donc survécu un second jour « post fiançailles de mon ex » !!

Alors comment s'annonce cette semaine ?

Voyons ça, le soleil brille dans le ciel ! L'océan est encore là ! Je suis là !

Donc si je courre jusqu'à ma voiture et qu'en suite je courre de ma voiture au bureau je devrai pouvoir éviter d'y penser !!

Ok ça commence mal si à peine sortit de mon lit j'échafaude des plans pour éviter d'y penser !!?

Donc je reprends !!

Je suis au bureau et pour le moment personne ne m'a parlé de ce dont je n'ai pas envie qu'on me parle !

Vous me suivez ? Pas sûr !

Au moins là derrière les parois vitrées de mon superbe bureau ultra spacieux je suis en sécurité !!

Et si je me mettais au boulot !?

Je suis au téléphone quand une silhouette ondulant au milieu de la salle de rédaction attire mon regard !

J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ose venir me harceler ici !

Ok, alors elle porte un chapeau de grosse lunette noire et un imperméable gris, mais croyez-moi je la reconnaîtrais entre mille !!

Alors Logan fait celui qui n'a rien vu !!

Donc je poursuis ma conversation comme si elle n'était pas juste derrière moi…

Peut être qu'elle s'en ira si je l'ignore ?

Mais Miss Mars n'a pas décidé de me faciliter la tache puisqu'elle vient de contourner mon imposant bureau pour me faire de grands signes !

Si je me cache sous le bureau maintenant elle se rendra compte de quelque chose ?

Ok ! Alors voyons voir ce qu'elle veut :

_Moi : bonjour !_

_Veronica : bonjour ! Je peux te parler 2 minutes ?_

J'inspire profondément en regardant tout autour histoire de paraître détaché :

_Moi : bien sûr !_

A la voir si nerveuse je m'attends au pire, je l'ai rarement vu dans cet état et pourtant…

Elle fait les 100 pas en retirant son déguisement et je ne peux pas m'empêcher :

_- tu prends de l'avance pour halloween ?_

_Veronica : non ! Non mais je suis poursuivi par tous les magazines people !!_

_Moi : ho c'est dur !_

Ha les paparazzis !! Je sais ce que s'est, avec eux tu ne peux jamais être tranquille !!

C'est ça d'être une star !!

_Veronica : je me passerais de tes sarcasmes merci !_

_Moi : je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?_

Allez Veronica avoue que l'autre soir toi aussi…. Non Logan arrête de te faire du mal tout seul !

Alors je continu de l'observer, c'est amusant elle est toujours elle mais il y a quelque chose de différent…un je ne sais quoi de… différent….

Visiblement elle n'est pas ravie d'être là ?

Je ne lui ai rien demandé moi, alors, pourquoi je me sens coupable ?

_Veronica : j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service !_

Hou-la, ça à dû lui arracher la langue de dire une chose pareille !!

Et moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, mais à son regard noir je me contente d'un léger coup de sourcils interrogateur :

_Veronica : Dick a proposé de s'occuper de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Johnny et…_

_Moi : et tu veux que je surveille Dick ?_

_Veronica : Johnny plutôt !_

Merci V ! Et tu veux aussi que je lui fasse la manucure, la pédicure et que je lui donne tous les conseils sur les trucs qui te font grimper au plafond ?

Plutôt mourir ! Mais au lieu de lui répondre ça je dis : _avec plaisir !!_

Elle a l'air aussi surprise que moi !! Elle a un mouvement de recul :

_Veronica : merci !_

Alors maintenant elle va s'en aller ?

Non ! Elle s'incruste en faisant le tour de MON espace vital !!

Je continu de la fixer je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !!

Elle est….

La tout de suite je regrette que les normes de la modernité soit au paroi de verre, parce qu'un peu d'intimité serait idéal …j'ai une furieuse envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de… non !

Logan arrêtes je te dis !!

Alors Veronica et si tu t'en allais préparer ton mariage avec Monsieur Muscle ?

_Veronica : alors tu diriges ton propre magazine de charme ? Tu n'étais pas satisfait de ceux déjà sur le marché ?_

Je retire ce que j'ai dis c'est bien la même V !!

_Moi : je préfère penser que ma revue est plus une version homme de Vogue plutôt qu'une imitation de Playboy mais tu peux penser ce que tu veux !_

_Veronica : j'avoue que c'est un poil au dessus de Playboy !! Bien que tu aurais l'envergure de Hugh Hefner!!_

_Moi : une blonde à chaque bras ? Intéressant ! Mais non !_

Pourquoi elle prend plaisir à me titiller ?

_Veronica : Johnny est un abonné fidèle ! Et je dois bien avouer que moi-même j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'article sur « comment garder votre sex-appeal en chaussette » !!_

Elle me sourit….non mon cœur arrête de battre comme ça !!

De peur de dire le mot de trop je préfère ne rien répondre et le silence qui s'installe est des plus étrange.

Nous nous fixons, et je remercie le ciel de m'envoyer Sharon !!

Qui est Sharon ?

Mon bras droit ! Mon associée ! Une amie fidèle !

La première fois que je l'ai vu je me souviens m'être dit que je la mettrais bien dans mon lit !!

Une grande rousse aux yeux vert, juste ce qu'il faut là ou il faut, ex ado mannequin reconverti en journaliste.

Mais Sharon préfère les filles !

Et à voir le regard qu'elle porte sur V je crois qu'elle aussi apprécie les petites blondes fouineuses !

Veronica, elle semble s'interroger sur la nature de mes relations avec l'intruse !

Serais-tu jalouse V ?

Moi entre les deux regards perçant qu'elles m'adressent je me demande :

Qu'est ce que je vais ?

2 possibilités s'offre à moi !

La première la plus adulte !

Je les présente l'une à l'autre et Veronica retourne d'où elle vient !

La seconde, la plus amusante !

Je propose un combat dans la boue en bikini !

Alors les filles vous préférez quoi ?

Ok, je dois intervenir sinon je sens qu'elles vont finir par s'en prendre à moi !

Et j'ai rien fais pour mériter ça !

_Moi : Sharon ! Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?_

_Sharon : bien ! Très bien ! Et toi ?_

_Moi : moi ? bien ! Je te présente Veronica Mars ! Veronica je te présente Sharon mon associée !_

Pourquoi je me sens de trop ?

Voilà le problème quand vous aimez les femmes de caractères quand elles se rencontrent vous avez tendance à vous attendre au pire !

Pourtant Sharon fini par me sourire :

_Sharon : nous t'attendons pour la réunion de rédaction !_

_Moi : j'arrive !!_

Je me retourne donc vers mon invité-crampon qui remettait son chapeau :

_Veronica : j'y vais ! Pour Johnny je voudrais juste être sûre que Dick…_

_Moi : je prendrai bien soin de ton fiancé !_

Je suis dingue moi !

Prendre soin d'un type que je déteste de tout mon cœur ?

Je pourrai m'arranger pour que Dick le traîne à Tijuana et on pourrait l'abandonner sur place ou alors le pousser d'une falaise ?

Ou alors je peux le laisser boire jusqu'au coma ?

Non ! Je rêve je sais !

Et elle s'en va pourquoi mes yeux ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de la suivre, regarde ailleurs Logan on t'attend en salle de réunion !!

Allez Logan bouge tes fesses !!

La voix de Sharon me sort de mes rêves :

_Sharon : joli cul !! Je comprends maintenant !!_

Je suis tout à fais d'accord Sharon !

D'ailleurs je ne peux pas détourner mon regard….

Mais je fais comme si je n'avais pas entendu la remarque :

_Moi : tu comprends quoi ?_

_Sharon : pourquoi tu as cette triste mine ! Logan t'a une sale gueule ! Tu devrais prendre des vacances !_

_Moi : merci ! J'y penserais !_

_Sharon : alors c'est ton ex ?_

_Moi : oui ! Bon cette réunion ?_

_Sharon : j'ai menti ! Je voyais bien que tu voulais qu'elle parte alors…_

_Moi : merci ! Tu peux me laisser j'ai des coups de fils à passer !_

_Sharon : avant tu me dis ce qu'elle te voulait !! Je suis curieuse !!_

Je me demande moi-même si je n'ai pas rêvé cette conversation alors bon…

_Moi : elle veut que je garde un œil sur son fiancé pendant son enterrement de vie de garçon !!_

_Sharon : ne me dit pas que tu vas le faire ?_

_Moi : je ne pouvais pas dire non !_

Enfin si mais elle se serait demandé pourquoi ?

_Sharon : tu sais il n'y a qu'un barge pour ce faire du mal comme ça !! On ne participe pas au mariage d'un de ses ex sauf si…._

Sauf si on aime encore son ex !! Merci Sharon !! T'es une vraie amie !!

Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre la rousse à tout comprit toute seule !!

_Sharon : ho !! Mon pauvre petit chou tu…._

_Moi : ouais !! Bon ça va maintenant, je vais bien, tout va très bien et j'ai du boulot !!_

Elle me sourit comme si c'était la fin du monde mais je vais bien !! J'ai juste besoin de bosser !!

_Sharon : tu devrais prendre quelques jours et partir loin de tout ça !_

_Moi : non ! J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit !! Allez sort d'ici maintenant !_

_Sharon : d'accord mais si tu as besoin je suis là d'accord ?_

Enfin seul !!

Allez Echolls au boulot !!

Comme prévu je n'ai rien fais d'autre que d'allez et venir entre chez moi et le bureau !

Je n'ai parlé à personne de ce dont je n'ai pas envie qu'on me parle !!

Mais évidemment on ne me parle que de ça !!

Je vois bien que rien ne tourne rond dans cette ville !

Il y a des cœurs partout !

Les couples transit d'amour flirt à tous les coins de rue !

Impossible de trouver un traiteur pour organisé un buffet, ils sont tous au garde à vous pour la réception grandiose de Veronica et Joooooooooohnny !!

Beurk !! Voilà ce que moi j'en pense !!

Même en ne parlant qu'au membre de mon équipe j'ai appris que la fiancée avait du faire fermer la boutique dans laquelle elle essayait sa robe de mariée crée spécialement pour elle par le couturier à la mode !!

Un jour je l'ai vu sortir un album plein de photo du mariage de ses rêves je pensais innocemment ou pas que V n'était pas ce genre de folle furieuse mais il faut bien admettre que j'ai dû tromper !!

Je me demande d'où vient ce besoin de grandiose et de perfection ?

Pourquoi je vous parle de ça moi ?

Je ne veux pas en parler !!

Alors où en étais-je ha oui je dois choisir la couverture du prochain numéro !!

Alors blonde en bikini rouge ?

Blonde en bikini noir ?

Ou alors la brune en bikini bleu ?

Choix crucial !!

Désolé jolie brune mais je préfère les blondes quoi qu'il arrive !!

Alors rouge ou noir ?

J'étais tellement absorbé par les bikinis que je n'ai pas entendu arriver un visiteur qui semblait s'impatienter dans mon dos.

Je sais que s'est, elle !

Les effluves de son parfum me chatouillent les narines !

Alors je prends tout mon temps avant de me retourner, je me demande ce qu'elle me veut encore !!

A la vue de son sourire je sais que je ne pourrai jamais rien lui refuser !!

Mademoiselle Mars toujours dans son imper m'observe un moment et commence à retirer…. son seul vêtement !!

Mais Veronica tu as oublié de t'habiller avant de venir ?

Elle est juste en sous-vêtement… joli…. là juste là devant moi !

Je rêve ! Oui je dois rêver !! Si c'est le cas qu'on ne me réveille surtout pas !!

De peur qu'elle ne s'arrête je ne dis rien, mais je décide m'approcher un peu, juste un peu !!

Alors qu'elle laisse tomber son imper je ne tiens plus moi je ne pourrai jamais résister à une telle provocation !!

Mais j'hésite si c'est un rêve, elle va disparaître si je la touche ?

Elle attrape ma cravate et m'attire à elle, à ce moment là peu importe que ce soit un rêve ou pas !!

Ses lèvres…

Son baiser…

Sa peau…

Ce corps….

Ho Veronica tu me rends fou…

Et mon doux rêve s'interrompt par un violant :

_Logan !! Réveille-toi !!!_

Si on vous a déjà réveillé au milieu d'un rêve fabuleux vous connaissez la déception qui est la mienne en voyant Sharon s'agitant autour de moi !!

Je ne voulais pas qu'on me réveille moi !!

Je pourrais toujours trouver un savant fou qui me trouverait la cure miracle qui me ferait dormir pour toujours !!

Je pourrais refaire ce rêve encore et encore ?

Non ok pas terrible comme idée !!

Sharon me regarde comme si j'étais un sale gamin prit en flagrant délit de vole de cookies !!

_Moi : quoi ?_

_Sharon : c'est la 4__ème__ fois que je te trouve sur ton bureau Logan !!_

_Moi: et alors ?_

_Sharon : prends des vacances !! Va t'aérer la tête !! Tu rends tout le monde dingue !!_

_Moi : mais je vais bien !!_

_Sharon : non TU NE VAS PAS BIEN LOGAN !_

Elle commence à rire, elle se moque de moi !!

_Moi : quoi encore ?_

Sharon pointe son doigt sur mon front :

_Sharon : tu as ton stylo incrusté sur le visage !! Logan je suis sérieuse tu es d'une humeur massacrante !! Et que tu le veuilles ou pas tu dois prendre des vacances !!_

Sans que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre Sharon me pousse dans sa voiture et me raccompagne chez moi en me souhaitant de bonne vacance !!

Me menaçant des pires tourment si j'osais remettre les pieds au bureau avant 2 semaines !!

Sympa les amis !!

Alors je fais quoi maintenant ?

Je n'ai plus l'excuse du travail alors….


	3. Chapter 3

Donc en ce magnifique samedi matin je suis chez moi !!

Seul !

Tout seul !!

Je peux pas rester comme ça je vais péter un plombs !!

J'appelle Dick !!

Ça sonne…. Ça sonne encore….bon alors vieux tu réponds jamais ?

Remarque je ne peux pas dire que je l'appelle souvent… depuis un moment je passe tout mon temps au boulot….

Voilà le problème des accros du boulot comme moi !

La vie continue sans vous !!

Il répond enfin : _ouais mec c'est Logan ça va ?_

_Dick : ouais, ouais et toi mec ?_

Ok alors je sens bien qu'il m'en veut un peu… normal… essayons de détendre l'atmosphère !!

_Moi: heu…._

_Dick : hey ça te tente d'aller te faire quelques vagues avec ton vieux pote ?_

_Moi : je suis libre comme l'air…_

_Dick : je suis chez toi dans 15 minutes !_

Vous aussi vous avez remarqué que s'était trop facile !!?

Dick n'est pas quelqu'un de rancunier jamais avec moi en tout cas mais je sens que mon appel lui à juste permis d'avoir une excuse pour sortir de chez lui !!

Donc comme prévu nous nous sommes retrouvés pour partager un moment avec le dieu de l'océan et ses magnifiques tubes !!

Moi ça me fait un bien fou mais je sens que mon pote il a l'air ailleurs !!

Il y a un problème mais Dick ne semble pas prêt à la confidence.

À voir sa tronche ou son chat est mort…. Non il n'a pas de chat !!

Ou alors Mac et lui se sont engueulés !!

Je suis entrain de me dire que je ne les ai jamais entendu se disputer, ou pour rien de bien grave en tout cas !!

Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus !!

Si mon ami n'est pas bien je dois l'aider !!

Je ne cherche pas à avoir des nouvelles de celle que je ne nommerais pas !!

Même si je sais que Mac et elle passe beaucoup de temps ensemble et que donc Dick pourrait me parler d'elle !!

Non je veux juste aider Dick !!

_Moi : ça va Mec ?_

_Dick : ouais ! Enfin… non !! Mac et moi on s'est engueulés et…_

_Moi : t'as fais une conneries ?_

_Dick : moi rien !! C'est à cause de Veronicaaaaaaaaaaaa !!_

Hou la !! Le sujet qui fâche !!

L'envie d'en savoir plus me brûle les lèvres mais je me contente d'un _ho_ pour faire celui qui s'intéresse mais pas trop !!

Alors il poursuit cette fois V lui à vraiment mit les boules !!

_Dick : non mais tu verrais ça !! Elle est barge ton ex !! Ma maison s'est transformée en QG du mariage de Ken et Barbie !! Un truc de malade ! C'est pas un mariage c'est une invasion !! Je te jure je suis plus chez moi !! Mon coin perso où d'habitude je peux faire mes trucs !! À été transformé en salon d'essayage !!_

Pour info pour Dick ses trucs perso consistent à rester scotché sur sa console pendant des heures ou encore à se gaver de chips devant un concours de Miss t-shirt mouillée !!

Alors il poursuit pendant que je blablate !

_Dick : et on ne parle plus de rien d'autre que la couleur des fleurs ou du nombre de demoiselle d'honneur !! Et les plans de table !! Il y a des magazines de mariage partout !! Le téléphone sonne toutes les trois minutes !! Veronica à trois organisateurs de mariage en permanence derrière elle !! Et y'a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Les invitations ont été sois disant sabotées !! Veronica nous a fait une crise parce que son nom à été changer en Mors !! Au lieu de Mars !! Et il y a la robe !!! Ha la robe si tu savais !!_

Oui je sais déjà tout sur cette fichu robe !! Merci Dick !!

_Dick : Faite spécialement pour elle !! Par truc bidule de truc machin !! Et bah la robe elle n'a pas été livrée à la bonne adresse et depuis ce matin ils sont tous là… presque à alerter le FBI pour localiser la putain de robe !!_

Il a les nerfs hein !!

Et il continu !!

_Dick : et le pompon !! C'est que j'ai été prié de garder pour moi ma mauvaise humeur !! Oui je suis sois disant trop négatif !! Du coup Mac et moi on s'est prit la tête !!_

_Logan : ça va bien se calmer ? Je suis libre pour les 2 prochaines semaines si tu veux tu peux rester là !_

Il me regarde bizarrement pourtant j'ai rien dis d'extraordinaire si ?

_Dick : tu quoi ?_

_Moi : je…_

_Dick : toi le drogué du boulot t'a prit des vacances ?_

_Moi : Sharon m'a mit dehors !!_

_Dick : et pourquoi ?_

Je suis sensé lui dire la vérité !! Mais je vois mal Dick comprendre MON PROBLEME du moment !! Alors je mens !!

_Moi : bah je me suis dis que j'en avais besoin !!_

Mais il ne me croit pas…

_Dick : ouais bien sûr !!_

_Moi : quoi ?_

_Dick : dit-moi se serrai pas plutôt Sharon qui t'aurai poussé dehors parce que Monsieur est du genre chiant et pas très sociable quand une certaine personne apparaît dans le paysage !!?_

Oui Dick est devenu un tantinet plus attentif depuis qu'il est amoureux !!

_Moi : rien à voir avec qui tu sais !!_

_Dick : tu refuses de l'appeler par son prénom !alors là c'est grave !! Me dit pas que…_

Je suis découvert !!

Alors là c'est grave, si Dick peut lire en moi aussi facilement que ça !

Il va falloir que je pense à retravailler mon masque d'indifférence !!

_Dick : Logan !! Me dit pas que t'ai encore amoureux d'elle !!_

_Moi : je ne le dis pas !!_

_Dick : je te préviens cette fois si tu recommences à faire le troglodyte je te sors de ton lit à coup de pieds au cul !!!_

_Moi : hey ! J'en suis pas encore là !!_

_Dick : ouais !! Mais tu devrais la voir faire une crise pour la couleur bleu pas assez bleu ou trop bleu tu la trouverais moins attirante tu peux me croire !!_

Et là j'ai eu droit à la liste complète de : pourquoi je ne devrai plus être amoureux de Veronica !

Il a de la suite dans les idées mon pote !!

Finalement on s'est retrouvé devant le QG des barjos expression de Dick lui même !!

On a à peine passé la porte que j'ai droit à un aperçu de la folie ambiante !!

Un trio de gars endimanché leurs portables vissés aux oreilles, ils parlent en même temps en faisant des gestes ridicule, on ne comprend rien de se qu'ils peuvent bien raconter !!

Dick me tire par le bras vers la cuisine quand un cri indescriptible résonne dans toute la maison.

Je reconnais la voix de V et par réflexe je fonce à l'étage !!

En arrivant dans le couloir je trouve Mac l'air désespéré devant une porte :

_Moi: il se passe quoi ?_

Elle me secoue devant le nez un bout tissu blanc :

_Mac : Veronica a déchiré sa robe avec sa bague de fiançailles et elle s'est enfermée dans le bureau de Dick !!_

Bureau de Dick égal coin perso de Dick vous aviez comprit ?

Mademoiselle Mars nous fait une crise !!

On entend le bruit des objets qu'elle jette contre le mur !!

Elle a raison ça soulage toujours mais je ne suis pas sûr que Dick apprécie !!?

_Moi : et ? On la laisse refaire la déco ?_

_Mac : vas-y si tu veux mais moi je rends mon tablier !! Elle est pas possible je n'en peux plus !!_

Si même Mac et son flegme baisse les bras la situation doit vraiment être grave !!

Bon alors n'écoutant que mon courage !!

Et une furieuse envie de la voir aussi oui j'avoue !!

J'entre !!

Le spectacle est indescriptible !!

Elle a tout ravagée !!

Dick ne va pas aimer du tout !!

Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas énerver le taureau !!

Où est-elle ?

Au milieu des vêtements et des papiers éparpillés je la vois, recroquevillée dans un coin, elle pleure…. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça….

Comme elle n'a pas bougé je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu rentrer, alors tout doucement je m'approche et elle relève les yeux vers moi… ça me fais mal de la voir comme ça…

_Moi : hey !!_

Veronica pourquoi tu es si triste ?

Pourquoi te mettre dans un état pareil ?

Pourquoi épouser Johnny !! Et si on se sauvait juste toi et moi !!

Non Logan tu arrêtes tout de suite !!

Comme je n'ose pas trop m'approcher je m'assois en face d'elle…tentons une approche rigolote :

_Moi : j'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fais de cette pièce !!_

Ça marche elle me sourit !!

Je poursuis mon monologue dans l'espoir qu'elle me réponde…

_Moi : on m'a raconté que tu avais un problème couturier je suis sûr que je peux t'arranger ça tu sais !! Je connais du monde!!_

_Veronica : je me suis prit la main dans…._

Ho la nouvelle crise de larme !!

Et moi comme un idiot je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la consoler en la prenant dans mes bras… erreur !!

Belle erreur !!

Et mon cœur qui repart à mille à l'heure !!

Restons calme, restons calme !!

No panic !!

Et elle sanglote !!

_Moi : c'est fini on va te la recoudre ta jolie robe, y'a rien de grave V !!_

_Veronica : je sais !!_

_Moi : alors pourquoi cette crise ?_

_Veronica : je ne sais pas !! Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi ?_

Elle est contente de me voir ! Sympa V !!

Je réponds en prenant de soin de ne pas laisser voir que j'apprécie ce moment…ce parfum…son…hum….j'en étais ou déjà ? Ha oui…

_Moi : Dick voulait se changer avant de sortir et je t'ai entendu hurler et…_

_Veronica : tu joues les sauveurs de demoiselle en danger !!?_

_Moi : un vieux réflexe !! Mais je vais y aller !!_

Je m'échappe !!

Vite, vite sors d'ici Logan !!

Elle me retient par le bras raté !

_Veronica : merci !!_

_Moi: c'est rien ! Je suis toujours dispo pour un câlin !!_

Et voilà je parle trop !! Et trop vite !! Allez file maintenant !!

Il ne faut pas qu'elle comprenne, surtout pas !!

Me faire du mal tout seul oui !

Mais me faire jeter non merci !!

Je sors et j'attrape Dick au passage, une soirée dans un bar voilà le remède à mon problème Marsien !!

On a passé une bonne soirée mais Dick n'a pas arrêté de me parler de V, donc je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser donc ce matin j'ai le blues !!

La seule bonne chose c'est que Mac et Dick on fait la paix !!

J'ai promis d'occuper le grand Dick pendant la semaine pour que le choc Casablancas VS Mars n'ait pas lieu !!

Mac ne va pas tarder à péter un plomb elle aussi, je me demande comment font les femmes pour en faire des tonnes juste pour une journée dans leur vie !!

Quand j'ai vu V hier on aurait dit que l'apocalypse était pour aujourd'hui !!

Enfin moi je dois juste me tenir à distance de tout ça et tout ira bien !!

Enfin j'espère !!

Maintenant je dois juste trouver une parade pour ne pas être obligé de faire « la baby-sitter pour le fiancé que je déteste tant » pendant sa dernière soirée en célibataire !!

Alors Echolls creuse toi la tête…

Je vais dire que j'ai la grippe !!

Ou je peux raconter que j'ai ….

Bon ça suffit après tout me faire mal une bonne fois pour toute peut être la meilleure des thérapies pour moi ?

J'ai toute la semaine pour me décider je verrais le moment voulu !!

Veronica Mars non seulement tu m'as volé mon cœur mais aussi ma raison !!!

Je te déteste V !!

Je te déteste !!

Non ok je raconte des cracks !!

Je l'aime !!!

Merde !!!

Ça ne doit pas m'empêcher d'être poli quand même !!

Bip !! Je l'aime !! M… heu bip !!! Je l'aime comme un fou !!


	4. Chapter 4

Si je vous dis que j'ai passé une sale journée, ou plutôt une sale semaine les mots seraient trop faibles !!

Je voulais pas le cogner…il a commencé je n'ai fais que répondre après tout !!

Je pourrai voir le bon côté des choses en me disant que comme V ne m'adressera sans doute plus jamais la parole…

Donc je pourrais me dire que finalement maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à laisser le temps faire son œuvre pour l'oublier… mais cette fille je l'ai dans la peau !!

Quoi que j'aie fais, quoi que j'aie dis à chaque fois !!

Oui à chaque fois elle s'est imposée à moi comme une évidence !!

Alors l'oublier… je ne le pourrai jamais, j'ai arrêté de lutter il y a longtemps, je me suis fais une raison et tant qu'elle est loin de moi j'arrive à continuer de vivre comme si…

Comme si le troue béant qu'elle a laissé n'existait pas !!

Mais il est là !!

Et ce soir plus que jamais !!

Vous vous demandez : mais comment en est-il arrivé là ?

A vider sa 2ème bouteille de whisky !!

A se morfondre tout seul chez lui alors qu'il pourrait être ailleurs à faire la fête avec ses amis ou encore au lit avec sa chérie !!

Bah… par où commencer ?

Comme convenue avec Mac je me suis chargé d'occuper Dick !!

Au programme surf !! Détente !! Et farniente !!

Ça aurait pu être le paradis si entre deux je n'avais pas droit au compte rendu de l'organisation de mariage de Ken et Barbie !!

Si V savait que Dick la compare à la poupée blonde !!

Rien qu'en imaginant son regard assassin j'en rigole d'avance !!

Sans le vouloir je savais tout !!

Les crises de nerfs, les fous rires, les crises de larmes aussi !!

En résumé je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur festive mais j'avais promis d'y être alors j'y suis allé !!

La soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon de mon nouveau meilleur ami pour la vie Jooooohnny !!!

C'était ironique bien sûr !!

Donc nous voilà partit pour une tournée des clubs de striptease de la ville… Wallace était de la fête ainsi que quelque amis du Fiancé !!

Au départ tout allait sans problème on a bu quelques verres en encourageant la star de la soirée a glissé des billets dans le string d'une jolie brune à la poitrine généreuse…

Je me suis demandé si Veronica apprécierai que je lui fasse le compte rendu détailler des activités de son petit chéri ?

Non je passerais pour un gros nase dévoré de jalousie et je ne le suis pas…

Non je le jure…

Bon j'arrête, j'étais content parce que la soirée touchait à sa fin et j'avais pu éviter de trop discuter avec le GQJDAM…

Traduction le Gars Que Je Déteste A Mort…ou Johnny comme vous voudrez !!

Nous avions échoué sur la plage…

Nous avions tous un verre dans le nez naturellement…

Nous regardions le soleil se lever lentement quand le drame est arrivé !!

Bon là vous vous dites : il en fait des tonnes !!

Mais attendez que je vous raconte…

Donc où j'en étais moi…

Comme souvent l'alcool et sans doute dans l'euphorie du moment…

Les confidences masculines commençaient…

Je vous passe les détails scabreux !! Mais Dick nous a conté un à un ses exploits d'antan… ha la fac…sacré Dick…bref

Et notre Johnny à son tour nous a raconté ses exploits et Wallace et les autres aussi…

Je m'étais bien gardé d'ouvrir la bouche… je ne savais pas exactement ce que V lui avait raconté à mon sujet et j'étais certain qu'elle avait fait l'impasse sur le moment ou nous avions été un nous !!

Mais quand ils ont tous tournés la tête vers moi je me suis retrouvé comme un cake !!

Pour faire diversion j'ai levé ma bière et j'ai balancé théâtralement un : je suis un gentleman messieurs je dois le silence à toutes mes conquêtes !! Et elles sont nombreuses rassurez vous !!

Je me suis fait huer mais l'incident était évité… sauf que…mon soit disant meilleur ami tapait sur l'épaule du GQJDAM…

Dick : _il ne veut pas se vanter mais V et lui… hou la c'était chaud… elle est chaude la terreur blonde !!! Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaouhh hein mon pote !!_

J'étais tellement atterré que quand Dick m'a tendu la main je n'ai pas réagit, enfin si je baissé la tête…

Quel idiot tu fais Dick !!

Merci vieux frère !!

Imaginez la scène !! Les autres étaient scotchés et Johnny s'écroule sur le sable en fermant les yeux…

Johnny : _tu t'es tapé V alors ?_

Moi je ne bougeais pas je préférais ne pas chercher à envenimer les choses…mais si je ne disais rien ça risquait de paraître bizarre alors j'ai dis :

_S'était il y a longtemps !!_

Johnny : _longtemps, longtemps combien de temps ?_

Logan _: six ou sept ans… il y a longtemps… s'est fini!!_

Et à la surprise générale le GQJDAM pars dans un fou rire nerveux et voilà que monsieur se roule dans le sable en se bidonnant, moi je le regarde et je me dis qu'il est dingue…

Le cirque a duré quelques minutes et Johnny avait fini par se redresser pour s'agenouiller à un mètre de moi :

Johnny : _je le savais t'inquiète pas mon poto !!! V n'a aucun secret pour moi, aucun !!_

Mon poto ? Depuis quand il est mon poto celui-là ?

Et V qui n'aurait aucun secret pour lui !?

Il en tenait une bonne le GQJDAM….V qui ne ferait pas de cachotterie ce serait comme….je sais pas…comme…comme…. Bah voyez, je ne trouve pas !!

Donc ce n'est pas possible !!

Mais si, il y croit je ne vais pas le décevoir !! Je ne suis pas là pour ça !!

J'étais là pour que Monsieur rentre en un seul morceau sans passer par la case - bureau du shérif !!

L'ambiance s'était refroidit je fais un signe discret à notre super organisateur pour qu'il sonne la retraite !!

Et par miracle il comprend !!

Dick : _bon allez, les gars je suis crevé on rentre !!_

Et nous voilà repartit… et notre Dick qui décidément avait décidé que cette soirée n'était pas assez pourrie comme ça m'attrapait par les épaules pour me dire :

Dick : _allez mon poto !! Il est sympa le mec de ta meuf !!!_

Il l'avait dit à haute et intelligible voix bien entendu !!

Et évidement Johnny s'était retourné pour se retrouver à 5 centimètres de mon nez…

Il me lançait un regard pas sympa…normale… mais si je mettais mon poing dans la figure de son fiancé à 8 jours de son mariage Veronica allait m'étriper donc j'ai tenté de le prendre à la rigolade…ça pouvait marcher…

Moi_: il est bourré il dit n'importe quoi !!!_

Johnny à l'intention de Dick _: ouais !! T'en tient une bonne mon poto !!_

Ça marchait il allait repartir…

Mais Dick n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !!

Dick _: bah quoi ? Qu'est jjjjjj'aiiiii diiis ???_

Il me regardait en se marrant, pour sa défense il était vraiment déchiré… mais il continuait malgré tout…

Dick : _oups !! Fallait pas dire que t'ai encore accro à Mars ?? Ho je suis désolé vieux !! Je te jure…_

Je sais Dick !! Mais le mal était fait et Johnny m'a sauté dessus pour m'en coller une, comme j'étais un peu plus frais que lui j'ai réussi à éviter son poing !!

Dans la bousculade Dick était tombé à la renverse sur le sable mort de rire :

Dick : _allez les gars vousaaaallez pas vous battre pour la psychopathe du mariage !!!_

_Elle est folle elle vaut pas le coup je vous dis !!!_

Et le GQJDAM a essayé de s'en prendre à Dick après ça !!

Je l'ai retenu par le bras mais il m'a envoyé une droite !!

Et celle là je n'ai pas pu l'éviter !!

Et je l'ai senti passer croyez moi !!

Je me suis retrouvé sur le c** à coté de Dick mort de rire !!

Encore merci à mon vieux copain!!

Entre temps les autres étaient revenus et retenaient Johnny prêt à continuer… je lui aurai bien rendu son coup mais comme mentionné précédemment V m'en aurait voulu si j'avais fais ça !!

Donc je prenais sur moi…oui s'était dure mais je prenais sur moi !!!

Zen attitude Logan….hum ZEN !!!

Alors j'avais décidé de repartir de mon côté mais j'ai entendu le GQJDAM qui rajoutait : une insulte que je ne répéterais pas mais le _« pauvre gars tu n'as jamais réussi à la rendre heureuse comme moi »_ ça je n'ai pas put le laisser passer !!

Et donc je lui ai collé mon poing dans la tronche !!

Et p***** ça m'a fait du bien !!!

Je me suis fracassé la main mais ça valais le coup….

Heureusement les autres nous ont séparé avant que l'un de nous 2 ou peut être même nous 2 ne finissions aux urgences !!

Je suis rentré chez moi en m'en voulant parce que je savais !!

Oui je savais qu'elle allait me tuer !!

Sur le chemin j'ai croisé un kiosque à journaux et évidemment Veronica faisait la une de tous les magazines !! Elle me regardait !!

Et je l'entendais me dire « Logan tu ne changeras donc jamais »

« Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de le frapper alors qu'il ne t'avait rien fais »

Ou encore « mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi »

Et l'inévitable « tu me déçois Logan » dans son regard !!

Mais s'était plus fort que moi !!

Et il l'avait mérité fallait pas me chercher !!

Donc j'ai fini par échouer sur mon canapé et je me suis endormis….pour me faire sauvagement réveiller par des coups frappés sur ma porte !

Pauvre porte !! Ho ma pauvre tête !!

J'ai regardé l'heure : 8 heure pile il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde qui pouvait être aussi enragé à une heure pareille un samedi matin !!

Veronicaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!

Ho ma tête !! Une gueule de bois et Veronica à ma porte !!

Un goût de déjà-vu !!

Je me suis traîné jusqu'à la porte….

Il valait mieux que je me prépare au pire…ça allait être ma fête !!

Allez, attention je vais ouvrir !!

J'ai tenté un sourire sympa mais elle…hum…comment dire ?

Veronica n'avait pas la tête des bons jours !!

Et le regard qui disait « tu me déçois Logan »…

Moi : _bonjour !_

Veronica : _qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?_

Je le savais !

Veronica : _tu devais juste l'empêcher de faire une bêtise et toi tu lui mets ton poing dans la figure ? Pour une fois que je te faisais confiance !!_

Bah oui !! J'avais compris !! Tu aurais du le savoir V ! Ça ne sert à rien !!

Je l'avais encore déçu !!

Parler à ce moment là n'aurait servi à rien alors j'ai fixé mes chaussures en attendant…mais en attendant quoi je ne le savais pas ?

Veronica : _je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !! Salut !!_

J'ai tenté quand même un _je suis désolé_ mais elle s'en moquait !!

Encore un goût de déjà-vu sans le « pour toujours !! »

Voilà vous savez comment je me suis retrouvé chez moi un samedi soir seul !!

Tout seul encore !!

Comme je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser dépérir encore une fois pour V je décide que la meilleure option est de partir !!

Au moins pour quelque jours !!

Finalement j'aurai dû écouter les conseils de mes amis et partir avant que tout ça n'arrive !!

Alors voyons voir ou pourrai-je bien aller me planquer quelques jours tranquille ?

Je pianote sur mon ordi portable et là je trouve l'endroit idéal !!

A 3 heures de route de Neptune un charmant petit hôtel au milieu de nulle part où je pourrai me détendre sous le doigté magique d'une jolie masseuse !!

Alors je réserve en ligne et bon vent Neptune, bon vent Veronica !!!


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis bien…hum…Clara…hum quel bonheur…ha Clara pourquoi nos chemins ne ce sont pas croisés plus tôt ?!!

Je me détends enfin… ici je suis au paradis !!

Personne ne parle de mariage…ou de V… ou du mariage de V!!

Je sens les douces mains de la belle Clara qui parcoure mon corps….que demander de plus !!

La jolie rousse me propose de me tremper dans le jacuzzi………. pourquoi pas ?!!

La vue sur les collines verdoyantes est simplement sublime, je peux dire que j'ai trouvé, une planque de rêve !!

Enfin je crois parce qu'une espèce de boulet de canon fonce vers moi !!

Quelle horreur elle a le visage tout vert !!

Pourquoi les femmes font ce genre de truc ?

Pour nous pauvres hommes ?!!

Dans leur grande majorité les femmes passent leurs temps à martyriser leurs hommes et elles vont raconter qu'elles font ça pour nous !!

Foutaise !! Elles aiment se faire dorloter oui !!

Mais bon son masque vert beurk !! En plus le boulet de canon cousine de Shrek semble fuir quelque chose mais quoi ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de protester qu'elle me dit juste de faire comme si de rien n'étais et plonge sous l'eau !!

Comme je ne suis pas ici pour m'énerver mais pour me détendre j'attends juste qu'elle manque d'air !!

En attendant le jacuzzi est suffisamment grand pour nous 2 !!

Le calme que je savoure depuis mon arrivée est troublé par le bruit d'un troupeau de journaliste… des journalistes ?

Ho non !

Non la squatteuse qui vient de plonger… non dieu ne peut pas être aussi farceur ?!!

Le troupeau armé de caméra et d'appareil photo me regarde comme si j'étais un fou évadé de l'asile… bah quoi je me détends !!

L'un des gars me demande si j'ai vu passer une femme…j'hésite !

Si celle qui semble vouloir battre un record d'apnée est celle que je crois qu'elle est… hé bien il se pourrait que je tienne la ma juste vengeance !!

Finalement je réponds que non et les pries de sortir de mon jardin privé !!

Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ?!

Une fois seul…enfin presque !!

Il est temps d'en avoir le cœur net, je m'approche et malheureusement je me prends la tête de ma squatteuse dans le menton !!

Aïeeee !!

Elle aussi s'est fait mal ! bien fais ça lui apprendra à s'inviter dans le jacuzzi d'un inconnu !!

Petit moment de flottement et….roulement de tambour….

_Non pas toi ?!!_

Et elle : _non pas lui ?!!_

Mais je ne me laisse pas faire non mais !!

_Hey je viens de te sauver la mise V tu pourrais au moins me dire merci !!!_

Elle me lance son regard assassin numéro 1 millions en se frottant le visage pour enlever son masque de beauté !! Enfin façon de parler parce que c'est très moche en réalité son truc vert… et dégoulinant en plus …beurk !!

Je reprends ma place initiale et j'attends qu'elle s'en aille… je me détends… le splendide panorama…mais bien entendu je ne suis plus capable d'être détendu !!

Pendant ce temps Miss Mars sort de l'eau… elle a l'air maligne je vous jure…mais tout naturellement elle me pique mes serviettes sèches !!

Je proteste mais évidemment….

Veronica : _quoi ?_

Moi : _et moi maintenant je fais comment puisque tu as volé toutes mes serviettes _?

Elle me regarde pour me défier et s'en va comme ça !!

Peste !!

Heureusement que ma belle Clara est revenue pour me sauver !!

Veronica…. Pourquoi alors que je suis venu jusqu'ici pour avoir la paix ?!!

Oui pourquoi tu viens me pourrir mon séjour ?

Enfin j'espère que je n'aurai pas à la revoir !!

Je vais dîner dans ma chambre pour être certain de ne plus la croiser…mais quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas aussi facile !!

J'inspecte toute la pièce histoire d'être sûr qu'elle ne se cache pas derrière les doubles rideaux ou sous le lit… mais ça ne va vraiment pas moi… je suis parano !!

Déjà que je parle tout seul…

Enfin je vous parle…à vous….mais on ne se connaît pas…enfin je crois….

Bon allez tout va bien !!

Je vais très bien !!

Je vais aller prendre une douche après ça ira mieux !!

Voilà je suis enfin bien là !!

Du bruit dans le salon ?

Vu mon état mental actuel je peux me faire tout un film sur Veronica devenu toute douce et gentille !!

Oui je me fais un film donc je peux rêver !!

Oui donc Veronica toute douce et gentille qui aurait enfin comprit que je suis le seul et unique homme de sa vie…. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve expresse puisqu'en arrivant dans le salon je trouve….

_Veronica !!! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?_

Veronica : _je me planque !!_

Elle a l'air affolé et complètement paumé donc impossible de rester en colère contre elle !!

Je m'approche et essai de regarder à travers des rideaux pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passe !!

Mais elle me pousse.

_Hey je regardais !!_

Veronica : _non !! Ils vont te voir !! Ils sont partout !! Ils veulent tout savoir !! Ils m'ont poursuivit toute la journée !!_

Oui il n'y a pas que moi qui sois bon pour l'asile !! Vous croyez qu'il y a une possibilité d'avoir une chambre capitonnée de satin rouge, mixte pour des amoureux cinglés comme nous ? !!

Oui ça et une camisole double….

Non je délire !!

Je l'oblige à s'assoir histoire qu'elle se calme parce que là, ma jolie V tu ne vas pas tarder à exploser !!

Veronica : _je peux rester là un petit moment !! Ils vont me retrouver sinon !! Je peux rester Logan ?_

Elle me regarde avec son regard de chien battu désespéré et que voulez vous que je réponde ?!!

Je dis _oui bien sur V reste le temps que tu voudras !!_

Et bien sur je la prends dans mes bras… je suis bête !!

Stupide, stupide Logan !!

Je devrais la punir de me traiter aussi mal !!

Oui je devrais la mettre à la porte… oui je devrais faire ça… mais…non !!

Je reste la à la serrer contre moi… oui j'en profite aussi…un peu… mais juste un peu…

La demoiselle a fini par s'endormir…je fais quoi maintenant ?

Tout doucement je me dégage… tout doucement je la dépose sur les coussins en la couvrant avec une couverture, je m'en voudrai si elle avait froid…

Maintenant je m'éloigne parce que sinon je vais faire une bêtise…genre l'embrasser… ou je finirai par dire quelque chose de stupide !!

Ma chambre !!

Je vais y rester jusqu'au dîner…ouais seulement je m'ennuis maintenant… et…elle …est juste à côté !!

Je pourrai… non !

Je vais appeler Sharon elle va me remonter les bretelles !!

Voyons l'heure histoire de ne pas la déranger !!

Ho ça va 18h un dimanche elle doit être dans son bain !!

Ça sonne….ça sonne toujours…pourquoi quand j'appelle mes amis ils mettent toujours 3 plombes à répondre hein… ha enfin…

_Salut c'est Logan !!_

_Sharon : ho mon petit chou qu'est ce que t'as ? dit moi tu aurais pu me dire que tu ferais la une des magazines !!_

Mais de quoi elle me parle ?

_Hein ?_

Sharon : _toi !! Ton joli minois à la une de Public ou de Voici !! Ta bagarre avec le fiancé chéri de l'Amérique !! Allo !! Logan tu es avec moi ?_

Non je suis plus là Sharon !! Les paparazzis je les avais presque oublié ceux là !!

_Sharon : Logan !! Logan je vais raccrocher mon chou !!_

_Moi : ouais !! Je suis là !! Heu j'ai un genre de problème !!_

_Sharon : genre ? Ta vie est en danger !! Ou genre… je suis encore amoureux de mon ex et j'ai mis mon poing dans la figure du fiancé de la dite ex ?_

Waouh !! Ça va vite les mauvaises nouvelles !!

_Logan : ouais !! Ça et mon ex dort sur le canapé du salon et j'ai une furieuse envie…_

_Sharon : ne vas pas plus loin !! Toi et moi on se raconte tout mais y'a des limites !!_

_Logan : ok !! Sharon je dois faire quoi ?_

_Sharon : tu devais partir pour l'éviter !! Pas te faire du mal tout seul en servant de chaperon à son mec !! Idiot !!_

Je lui raconte alors mes aventures du jour !!

Et enfin elle compatit !!

_Sharon : bon mon petit chou écoute moi !!_

_Logan : oui !?_

_Sharon : si tu ne veux pas avoir de regret…. Et peut être pour que tu puisses enfin passer à autre chose… dit lui la vérité !_

_Logan : à V ?_

_Sharon : bah non à ton poisson rouge !! Bien sur que je te parle de Veronica ! dit moi elle te grille les neurones ta jolie blonde ?_

_Logan : faut croire !!_

_Sharon : si tu veux te faire mal une bonne fois dit lui tout !! Explique-lui le coup de poing et tout et tout bien que si Miss Mars lise la presse, elle le sait déjà !! Il y a la retranscription de l'intégralité de vos confidences on the beach sur le net !! Dit donc Dick quel cochon celui là !! J'espère que Mac était au courant !! Mais je m'égare !! Donc ouvre-lui ton cœur les yeux dans les yeux et si elle te rejette alors c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas Logan !!_

_Logan : ouais !! C'est bien un conseil de nana ça !!_

_Sharon : appel Dick pour le reste !!_

_Logan : non merci !!_

_Sharon : heu avant de t'abandonner pour mon super rencard… quand tu lui parleras choisi le bon moment !! Fait pas ça n'importe quand… genre quand elle va se réveiller !! Ou avant de la mettre dans ton lit !! Et surtout !! Surtout pas 5 minutes avant qu'elle ne se mari avec le boy-scout !! Choisi bien ton moment sinon ça ne marchera pas !!_

_Logan : ok !! Merci Sharon !!_

_Sharon : de rien mon chou !! Hey n'oubli pas de respirer hein !!_

Bilan de ce coup de file :

1 – maintenant je sais que je dois ouvrir mon cœur !!

Problème lié au point 1 : j'ai pas particulièrement envi de me faire jeter !!

2 – je dois bien choisir mon moment !!

Problème lié au point 2 : comment je saurai que c'est le bon moment ?

Pourquoi je suis pas le personnage d'une série télé au moins je saurais quoi dire et quand !!!

Enfin vu ma chance je serais toujours le crétin de service qui plante toujours tout !!

J'entends V !!!

Mademoiselle à fini sa petite sieste, bon ok alors je suis digne… je suis sur de moi et je suis un winner !!

V est un peu plus calme mais toujours intenable :

_Veronica : ils sont encore là !!_

_Logan : les journalistes ?_

_Veronica : bah oui !! Tu crois que je parle de qui ! Des ET qui viendraient envahir notre bonne ville de Neptune ?_

_Logan : non… heu tu ne veux pas t'assoir tu me file le tournis !!_

_Veronica : ça ne te dérange pas que je reste encore un peu ici ?_

Je lui réponds non de la tête, finalement je ne sais pas quoi dire…c'est pas le bon moment alors je dis rien…elle m'observe…je l'observe…nous nous observons…ça dure….

Moi j'estime qu'elle me doit un minimum d'excuse….mais elle est tellement fière qu'elle ne le fera pas… alors on reste là….on se regarde sans rien dire…ho ça m'énerve !!

_Logan : tu sais pour Johnny….ça va sûrement te paraître puéril mais c'est pas moi qui est commencé !!_

_Veronica : je sais !_

_Logan : pardon ?_

J'ai bien entendu ? Oui je bien entendu…je me tourne vers elle espérant les excuses auquel j'ai droit…et le miracle se produit !!

Elle baisse les yeux et d'une toute petite voix elle dit : _je me suis emballé et je suis désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus !!_

Il me faut quelques minutes pour assimiler… depuis que je la connais V m'a accusé de beaucoup de chose…parfois elle avait raison et parfois non mais elle s'est rarement excuser…

Donc je savoure ce délicieux moment…hum… je savoure….bon j'arrête parce qu'elle me lance son regard noir !!

_Logan : excuse accepté !! Bon tu vas me squatter longtemps ?_

_Veronica : je te dérange peut être ?_

_Logan : j'ai des choses à faire !!_

_Veronica : ha oui ! Et avec qui ?_

_Logan : ça ne te regarde pas !!_

Oui non mais !!

Elle me regarde en s'installant bien confortablement dans les coussins :

_Veronica : je ne peux pas sortir les paparazzis sont encore là !!_

_Logan : ce n'est pas mon problème !! Tu ne peux pas rester ici !!_

_Veronica : oui mais je ne peux pas sortir !!_

_Logan : alors on reste ici et on joue aux cartes ?_

_Veronica : un strip-poker ?_

Je vais finir par croire qu'elle apprécie ma compagnie… et si je me faisais des idées je pourrais même penser qu'elle me cherche…voyons ça :

_Dommage je n'ai pas prit mon jeu de carte !!_

_Veronica : mince alors !!_

_Mais on peut se déshabiller si tu veux…_

Amusant !! Elle vient de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel !!

_Pour aller dans le jacuzzi… en tout bien tout honneur naturellement !!_

Elle a l'air déçu ? Oui je dirai que oui…hum c'est peut être le bon moment alors ?

Bon j'y vais !!

_Tu sais V…_

Et le téléphone !!

Voilà c'était pas le bon moment…

_Allo ?_

_Oui j'ai commandé le dîner pour 20h…_

Je me demande si je dois commander pour 2…je lui fais un signe mais elle me répond non…encore raté !!

Au moment ou je raccroche Veronica retourne vers la fenêtre…elle a vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de me laisser…

_Je vais aller voir s'ils sont encore là !! Et tu pourras rentrer !!_

Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu partes !! Mais je ne le pas dis… je me faufile dans le couloir après un rapide tour d'horizon je peux constater que les journalistes assoiffer de scoop sont partout !!

C'est dingue qu'un simple mariage rende tout le monde cinglé !!?

Je rentre dans ma suite et Veronica….n'est plus là!!

Je lui ai fait peur !! Elle est partit en courant !!

Franchement qu'est ce que j'ai cru ?

Je vais m'étaler sur le canapé pour savourer mon chagrin !!

Je reprends espoir en entendant la voix de V depuis la chambre, j'ai parlé trop vite je la trouve sur mon lit à feuilleter un magazine :

_Tu t'installes définitivement ?_

_Veronica : non ! Mais j'imagine qu'ils sont encore là ?_

_Oui ! Y'en a partout !! Depuis quand tu déplaces les foules?_

_Veronica : la célébrité !! Je ne peux rien faire tranquille !! Ils me suivent à la trace…. quoi que je fasse ils sont là !!_

_Logan : alors nous sommes bloqués ensemble pour un moment !!_

_Veronica : je ne remets pas en question tes projets pour la soirée !!?_

_Logan : si ! Si mais je ferais avec !!_

Une soirée télé ou une soirée et peut être une nuit avec V ?!!

Mon choix est vite fait !!

Finalement cette petite soirée s'avère des plus sympathique on discute tranquillement devant notre dîner :

_Logan : tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici je te croyais dans l'euphorie des préparatifs ?_

_Veronica : oui…. Mais Mac m'a gentiment prié d'aller me faire voir !! Je suis trop stressé !! Alors elle m'a offert 2 jours de calme au paradis !_

_Logan : c'est réussit !!_

Comment est ce possible… en un sourire… en un regard… cette…connexion…elle est encore là !!

C'est peut être maintenant le bon moment…

_Veronica : tu sais pour Johnny…_

Peut être pas !!

_Veronica : pour Johnny et ce coup de poing…je suis vraiment désolé…mais quand j'ai vue son œil je me suis énervé… et personne n'a voulu m'expliquer !! J'en ai déduis que s'était toi!! Et tu connais la suite_ !!

_Logan : ça va !! Je n'aurai pas du répondre…_

Ça m'a soulagé !! Mais ça je le garde pour moi !!

_Veronica : finalement les paparazzis ce sont avéré utile pour une fois parce j'ai du admettre mon erreur en lisant les confidences on the beach !!_

_Logan : les quoi ?_

Oui je fais genre je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle alors que je sais déjà !!

Mais V l'ignore alors je fais genre je sais rien !! C'est tellement bon de la voir en difficulté face à moi !!

_Veronica : vous étiez suivit !! Et un magazine à tout publié sur le net !! Mac m'a filé l'adresse et m'a conseillé d'aller voir !!_

Merci Mac !! Il va falloir que lui offre ses chocolats préférés !!

Heureusement que Dick et Mac n'ont aucuns secret l'un pour l'autre sinon mon cher ami le surfeur blond aurai eu des problèmes avec sa douce et tendre épouse avec cette histoire !!

_Logan : donc tu sais tout ce que…._

_Veronica : je sais tout oui !! Alors tu ne veux plus être le bad boy de Neptune ?!_

_Logan : Je me fais vieux pour être un bad boy !!_

_Veronica : tu es qui alors ?_

_Logan : je suis…moi !!_

Logan Echolls !! Un homme un peu fou…. mais sympa !! D'accord… quand il veut !!

Et je suis ouvert à toute proposition venant de toi V….

_Veronica : moi aussi j'ai fini par me calmer …._

_Logan : pourquoi tu n'es pas entré au FBI ?_

_Veronica : j'ai fais une promesse !_

_Logan : c'était pourtant ton rêve !!_

_Veronica : oui mais la vie en a décidé autrement !!_

_Logan : à qui as-tu fais cette étrange promesse ?_

Question de rhétorique !! Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une personne au monde qui aurait pu lui faire faire une promesse pareille !!

_Veronica : papa !!_

Voilà !!

_Logan : pourquoi ? Il savait comme moi que s'était ton but ultime !!_

_Veronica : j'ai été blessée… le château était une organisation dangereuse…j'ai pris une balle…papa a vu sa plus grande peur se réaliser sous ses yeux…_

Et moi alors !! Ça explique pourquoi à l'époque Dick à fait le mort pendant quelque temps… comme je vous l'ai déjà dit Dick était mes yeux et mes oreilles ici…

_Veronica : je m'en suis sortit mais papa n'a plus voulu me laisser me mettre en danger…alors il m'a fais promettre de ne plus jamais le refaire !!_

_Logan : et tu l'as écouté ?_

_Veronica : j'ai eu peur moi aussi !! Tu sais je n'ai pris conscience que ce jour la…de ce que toi…._

Ho non ne me regarde pas comme ça… non il est interdit de lui sauter dessus !! Non Logan respire…respire….

_Veronica :….. Et papa vous deviez ressentir quand je me retrouvais menacé ou à 2 doigts de mourir !!_

_Logan : une révélation !!_

Oui un miracle Marsien !!

_Veronica : oui ! En quelque sorte !! Le journalisme était un compromis…je peux continuer d'être moi…_

En fouinant partout !!

_Veronica : et je suis en sécurité…enfin papa adore me savoir loin des problèmes et comme ça il y croit…enfin je fais tout pour qu'il le croit…_

Oui parce que Miss Mars adore être en première ligne…une prise d'otage voilà comment elle a décrochée sa place de présentatrice !!

Flash-back!! Oui j'adore les flash-back !!

Il y a 1 an…

1 an 5 mois et 4 jours pour être exacte, oui je tiens à jour le compteur!!

Donc Veronica Mars journaliste de haut vol ! Était la première sur les lieux d'une prise d'otage dans un fast-food de LA !!

Et comme vous connaissez V elle a foncée tête baissée….et donc fut séquestrée avec les autres !!

Ça a duré 3 jours !!

J'avoue que je n'ai pas dormis pendant ces 3 longs et douloureux jours !!

Heureusement grâce au sang froid et à la ténacité de la blonde risque-tout personne n'a été blessé et les vilains ont été arrêtés !!

Fin du flash back !!

_Veronica : voilà monsieur le curieux tu sais tout !!_

_Logan : et Johnny, tu l'as rencontré comment ?_

Mais pourquoi je demande ça moi ?

Je suis vraiment cinglé !!

Demain à la première heure je me fais interner !!

_Veronica : ça t'intéresse ?_

_Logan : oui !_

Non !! Je m'en fous !! Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête Logan ?

_Veronica : une interview!! C'était vraiment…_

_Logan : le coup de foudre ?_

Ho mais je vais me taire oui !! Pourquoi j'insiste ?!!

Stupide Logan !! Donne-toi encore quelques coups de bâton sur la tête !!

_Veronica : pour lui oui !! Mais…_

Mais toi tu es encore tellement amoureuse de moi qu'il a dû te harceler avant que tu te sentes obligé de sortir avec lui parce qu'il te faisait pitié !?

_Veronica : moi j'ai hésité… finalement il était tellement…gentil et attentionné que j'ai craquée !!_

Ha bah non !!

Moi aussi je peux être gentil et attentionné !!

_Veronica : et toi ? Toujours un éternel cœur à prendre ?_

Moi je t'aime !! Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu maries avec le GQJDAM !!

_Logan : moi je… j'attends la femme de ma vie !!_

Enfin je t'attends toi !!

_Veronica : ha oui et tu as des pistes ? Et cette…heu Elsa ?_

Elsa ? Qui s'est ça Elsa ?

Ha oui mon top modèle alibi anorexique !!

_Logan : ho Elsa…c'est déjà du passé !!_

_Veronica : je suis crevé…je suis désolé mais vu l'heure je vais devoir abuser de ton hospitalité !!_

_Ho tu peux rester !!_

Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi !!

Abuse de moi si tu veux ! Promis je ne me débâterai pas…

« Mais Logan j'ai un fiancé !! »

Ho je ne lui dirai rien !! Je suis tout à toi !!

« D'accord !! »

Hum…non je parle avec une V imaginaire…ça va vraiment pas moi…pauvre mec !!

_Je te laisse la chambre !! Si tu as besoin je serai sur le canapé là-bas !!_

_Veronica : merci !! Bonne nuit Logan !_

Bonne nuit !! Bonne nuit mon œil !!

Et non elle ne me retient pas !!

Je ne peux pas dormir !!La savoir dans la pièce à côté…comment je pourrai dormir ?!!

Mais je ne suis pas le seul !!

_Veronica : hey je n'arrive pas à dormir !! Tu n'as pas envie de discuter ?_

Moi ? Ho mais oui je veux discuter… de toi… de moi… de ce que tu veux !!

_Tu veux que je vienne ?_

_Veronica : bah… ce serai plus pratique pour discuter non ?_

_J'arrive !_

Erreur Logan ! ! Tu aurais du rester sur ton canapé !!

Veronica… avoue que tu aimes me torturer…comment fait-elle pour être aussi belle dans un de mes t-shirts ?

_Veronica : installe-toi !!_

_Logan : pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?_

_Veronica : trop de chose à régler !! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est compliqué d'organiser un mariage !! Le traiteur !! Le service d'ordre !! Les photographes !! Je n'en peux plus !!_

Et blabla, blabla et moi je l'écoute…. Je comprends Dick maintenant….je m'en moque moi de tout ça…

_Veronica : enfin je ne voudrais pas te saouler avec tout ça !!_

Ho moi saouler ? Non !!

_Logan : non !! Je trouve ça passionnant !!_

Menteur !!

_Veronica : bon alors et toi parle moi de ton magazine !! D'après Mac tu t'y es investi de toute ton âme ?_

_Logan : j'aime mon travail rien d'autre… oui j'aime beaucoup ce que je fais !!_

Et maintenant c'est moi qui blablate !!

Pourtant j'ai bien une idée sur ce que V et moi pourrions faire dans ce lit !! !

_Veronica : je suis contente que tu te sois trouvé… tu as l'air heureux !_

Mais je ne le suis pas !! Pas sans toi V !

C'est le bon moment là ?

Ok je respire à fond…

_Je suis toujours amoureux de toi !! Je ne veux pas que tu te maries… ce qu'il y a entre nous… tout cet amour…c'est encore là V !! Je sens bien que toi aussi… toi aussi tu ressens encore…ça !!_

_Je t'aime !_

….

……

Si le silence me répond vous croyez que c'est bon signe ?

Non ? Oui c'est ce que je pensai aussi !!

Elle n'a pas bougée ?

Pas bon signe non plus !!

Elle dort !! Non je n'y crois pas !! Je lui ouvre mon cœur et ELLE ?!!

Elle dort tranquillement !!

Ok premier essai = lamentable échec !!

Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit à ça que faisait référence Sharon en parlant de ne pas attendre de l'avoir mise dans mon lit !!

Non ça compte pas on a rien fais…juste discuter de mariage et de mon boulot…ça compte pas ?

Si ?

Je suis trop nul pour ces trucs de nana !!

**


	6. Chapter 6

Neptune me revoilà !!

Oui je suis rentré !!

Ce matin je me suis réveillé tout seul sur le canapé !!

La terreur blonde était déjà loin !!

J'ai eu droit à un petit mot !!

Trop gentil non ?

_Je rentre à Neptune !!_

_Merci pour tout !!_

Et la phrase énigmatique :

_J'espère qu'on se reverra avant le jour J !!_

Ça veut dire qu'elle n'a rien entendu… donc que je dois tout recommencer ?!!

Ou alors ça veut dire qu'elle a tout entendu et qu'elle ne sait pas comment me l'avouer ?!!

Peut être qu'elle veut que je l'enlève devant tout le monde ?!!

Un truc bien mélo à l'eau de rose genre film pour nana !!

Oui les nanas adorent ce genre de truc ridicule ?

Ou alors je me fais encore un film !! Oui V n'est pas aussi fleur bleue ?!!

Bien que… V est une femme alors…

Ok je me pose beaucoup trop de question !! Beaucoup trop !!

Quoi que je fasse ou que j'aille V n'est pas loin…donc si je dois à un moment donné ou un autre lui ouvrir mon cœur… encore !!… le mieux est de ne pas être trop loin d'elle !!

Le mariage est prévu pour samedi donc il me reste 4 jours pleins…pour faire un miracle…sinon je…me fais moine !!

Non je ne pourrai pas !!

Mais je me demande comment je vais pouvoir lui parler…

Téléphone !!

Un signe du destin peut être ?!!

Allo ?

….

Oui !

……….

Je suis enchanté de cette invitation !!

……

16 h chez ton père j'y serai !!

Haha !! Vous voulez savoir qui m'a appelé n'est ce pas ?

Et si je n'ai pas envie de vous le dire ?!!

Non je blague !! Je vous raconte ma life depuis 2 semaines je vais pas vous laisser comme ça !!

Donc s'était bien V !!

Je suis invité à la petite réception de cet après midi !!

Le mauvais point c'est que le GQJDAM sera là aussi…son père…Mac et Dick… et tout le monde mais je peux être créatif et je trouverai bien un prétexte pour lui parler seul à seul !!

****

Nous-y voilà !!

Je suis dans la place depuis 1 bonne heure mais je n'ai pas réussit à voir V plus de 5 minutes !!

Je n'arrive même pas à avoir une conversation avec Dick !!

Vous pouvez comprendre mon état actuel !!

Et pour couronner le tout Veronica a toujours son fiancé accroché à elle !!

Il m'agace à avoir ses gros bras autour d'elle…et vas-y que t'embrasse… et vas-y que je te regarde comme la 8ème merveilles du monde !!

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!!

Oui Veronica est la 8ème merveille du monde !!

Oui elle est belle !! Mais elle n'est pas à toi boy-scout !! Retire tes pattes de ma….petite amie…heu du coup j'ai un doute…

Si Veronica veut se marier… je vais devoir la demander en mariage logique ?!!

Bon je réfléchirais à ça plus tard, pour le moment…je vais finir par lui rentrer dedans à ce Monsieur Muscle !!

Haha !!

Veronica vient juste d'entrer dans la salle de bains… trop belle occasion !!

Je fonce !

Les toilettes du lycée…. La salle de bains de Monsieur Mars…hum ça change !!

_Il faut que je te parle V !!_

_Veronica : et tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je sorte de la salle de bains !!_

_Logan : non ! Je…._

S'était plus facile devant le miroir de MA salle de bains !!

Je bug !! Aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche !!

_Veronica : hey ça va ?_

_Logan : je…V…_

_Veronica : Johnny m'attend, les autres invités aussi !!_

Allez crétin dit le !! Veronica Mars je t'aime !! Je t'aime !!

Mais ça ne sort pas !!

_Veronica : bon j'y vais maintenant !!_

Dans un réflexe désespéré je le rattrape et je l'embrasse !!

Hum que dire… agréable…plus que ça…le plus bizarre c'est qu'elle ne me repousse pas… non elle a même l'air d'apprécier !!

_Aïeeee !!_

Pourquoi elle me laisse l'embrasser si quand ça s'arrête elle me baffe ?!!

_Veronica attend !!_

_Veronica : non ! Reste ici !! Je ne veux pas que Johnny nous voit ensemble !!_

_Logan : mais je…_

_Veronica : stop ! Ça n'arrivera pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant !!_

Et voilà j'ai tout raté !!

Idiot !! Idiot de Logan !!

Bon après ce lamentable ratage vous comprendrez que je rentre chez moi !!

Résultat de l'essaie n°2 plus que mauvais… je vais aller surfer un peu… rien de mieux que l'océan pour me remettre les idées en place !!

****

Bon hier soir j'ai bu…bu autan que j'ai pu…donc ce matin… gueule de bois…migraine…et je suis malheureux !!

J'appelle V… Mais V ne répond pas !!

Laisse pas de message… sais pas quoi dire… pathétique !!

Vais dormir…

****

Waouh j'ai dormis presque toute la journée !

Désolé mais j'étais très légèrement…à l'ouest ce matin !!!

Mais ça va maintenant !! V ne me rappelle pas mais ça va très bien !!

Non ok je déprime grave… si j'appelle Sharon pour lui raconter ce que j'ai fait… elle va me tuer… mais faut que je parle à quelqu'un….

J'ai besoin de parler à un être humain…je vais aller marcher !!

J'emmène mon portable on ne sait jamais si V veut bien me parler !!

Depuis des heures je marche…je marche…j'appelle V…mais toujours pas de réponse…un bar…voilà… solution idéal…

Mon nouveau copain… le barman !!

Ça c'est un bon pote !!

_Ouais !! Un verre !!_

_Je devrais boire avec modération !! Mais la femme que j'aime va se marier avec le G….QQ…JJJJJJJ….D….A…MMMMM ouais c'est ça !!_

Le barman me regarde comme si j'étais fou…peut être que je le suis….tiens une jolie brune :

_Bonsoir !!_

_Brune : salut !! Qu'est ce qu'un joli garçon comme toi fait tout seul dans ce bar ?_

_Je bois !!_

Crois moi jolie brune tu n'as pas envie que je te raconte que V ne veut pas moi !!

Qu'elle préfère épouser un quater back sans cervelle plutôt que d'être avec moi !!

Parce qu'une nuit à Aspen il y a très très très trèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps j'ai fais l'erreur de partir me coucher tout seul que je me suis fais avoir par Madison Sinclair !!

Non jolie brune tu ne veux pas savoir tout ça !!

Moi-même je voudrai pouvoir oublier !!

_Brune : tu m'offres un verre ?_

_Mais avec plaisir…_

La brune et moi on discute de chose et d'autre quand…bah elle se retrouve parterre ?

_Parterre…bah…mais ?_

Une espèce de folle furieuse vient de se jeter sur la pauvre brune !!

Tiens je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle ? Je ne lui ai pas demandé !!

Et la folle furieuse qui secoue la pauvre brune !! Ho les gens sont barge !!

Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça !!

_Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire V !!_

_Veronica : c'est cette p***** te draguait !!_

_Oui et alors ?_

C'est vrai ça et alors ?! Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend à V…et attendez, je rêve ou Veronica se bat dans un bar ?

Elle se bat dans un bar !!

Elle est complètement saoule !!

Elle se bat avec une autre fille… pour moi ?

Attendez, je récapitule !!

Oui bah j'ai picolé et je veux être bien certain d'avoir tout compris !!

Ma vie future en dépend je dois pas me planter quand même !!

Donc : Veronica Mars !! Oui la seule et unique !!

Donc Veronica boit !! Elle se bat dans un bar !! Parce qu'elle est jalouse que jolie brune et moi nous discutions tranquillement !!

Oui… j'ai bien tout comprit…

Voyant que les autres clients commençant à s'agiter et surtout à reconnaître V malgré son déguisement…il semblerait que l'imper le chapeau et les lunettes noires sont à la mode ici à Neptune !!

_Bye bye jolie brune !!_

Bah oui finalement tu n'es pas mon style…j'attrape la blonde et nous voilà partit !!

Ok cette fois ce sera certainement ma dernière chance !!

On se retrouve sur la plage… j'ai bu… oui… mais V aussi à un verre dans le nez !!

Elle me sourit…Veronica à l'alcool joyeux !!

Elle est complètement euphorique !!

_Logan : alors qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ce bar ?_

_Veronica : bah je buvais !!_

_Logan : oui mais tu ne devrais pas plutôt être avec ton fiancé ?_

Brusquement elle s'arrête de rire et je sens que j'aurai dû me taire !!

Evoquer le fiancé de la fille que j'essais de reconquérir…pas une bonne idée !!

_Logan : désolé !!_

_Veronica : on s'est disputé !! Il est jaloux……. de toi !!_

Le boy-scout est jaloux !! Intéressante cette info…non je ne dois pas sourire…non je ne souris pas…

_Veronica : il croit que tu m'aimes encore !! Il est fou !! Tu ne m'aimes plus…._

Ho si je t'aime encore !!

J'allais enfin me lancer quand Mars de mon cœur se lève et commence à se…déshabiller ?

Elle est folle….

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_Veronica : j'ai envie de prendre un bain de minuit !! Tu viens ?_

_Logan : et les paparazzis ?_

_Veronica : je les ai semé !! Je suis libre !! Libre !!Et j'ai envie de prendre un bain de minuit toute nue !!_

Alors là elle recommence à me chercher !!

_Les clients du bar t'ont reconnut !! Les photographes vont arriver !!_

_Veronica : non si on fait vite ça ira !! Allez Logan !! Viens avec moi c'est pas drôle sinon !!_

Je ne sais pas si c'est le clair de lune… le sourire de V ou juste l'alcool mais j'en ai envie moi aussi…

Mais j'hésite… si je vais avec elle prendre un bain de minuit…je sais très bien que…enfin vous avez comprit !!!

J'en ai envie !! Mais je veux tellement plus que ça !! Je la veux elle…je la veux tout les jours… je la veux pour toujours !!

Pendant que je réfléchis elle continue son striptease !! Juste avant de rentrer dans l'eau elle me jette son… ho son string !!

Fini la réflexion passons à l'action !!

Je fais des rimes maintenant !!

Si c'est encore un rêve alors je vous en supplie ne me réveillez pas !!

Au départ elle ne s'approche pas… elle nage autour de moi en se moquant … je l'ai toujours trouvé adorable un peu saoule…et ce soir elle est…

_Veronica : tu ne veux pas faire la course ?_

_Logan : je gagnerai !!_

_Veronica : vantard ! Je peux te battre !!_

_Logan : on n'a pas le temps pour une course !!_

_Veronica : alors on fait quoi ?_

Je vous le dis elle me cherche !! Pourquoi ça je ne le sais pas encore ?!!

Quand elle commence à m'éclabousser je ne peux pas me laisser faire…les représailles sont donc immédiat je plonge et l'attrape par la cheville pour la faire couler !!

Ça lui apprendra !!

De fil en aiguille on se retrouve dans les bras l'un de l'autre… elle a froid…alors je la sers un peu plus….

Je peux sentir son cœur qui bat…. Je me perds dans ses yeux….

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!

Je maudis les journalistes !! L'autre soir je les ai adoré mais maintenant je les hais !!

Nous voilà reparti dans une course folle… Veronica s'amuse… et il faut dire que s'est plutôt drôle… nous 2 à moitié nus… je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussit à enfiler mon jean !!

En coupant à travers les maisons qui bordent la plage on a réussit à les perdre… fichu vautour !!

J'espère qu'ils ont réussit à nous prendre en photo !!

Je voudrai bien voir la tête de Johnny quand il les verra !!

_Veronica : On fait quoi maintenant ?_

_On va se coucher !!_

_Veronica : non je n'ai pas sommeil !! On pourrait aller chez toi !!_

_Ça me plait comme idée !! Mais…._

Ho la je ne rêve pas là j'en suis sûr…Veronica, enfin les lèvres de Veronica sont bien collées sur les miennes !!

Il faut bien avouer qu'à ce stade mon cerveau ne répond plus vraiment…j'ai juste envie d'elle… mais avant…

_Veronica… avant je dois te dire… je …._

_Veronica : non ! Chut !! Je sais ce que tu vas dire et …pour nous 2 c'est trop tard !!_

_Mais pourquoi ?_

_Veronica : Logan… il y a Johnny… il y a tout ce qui s'est passer entre nous…il y a… je préfère me souvenir de nous deux vivant une histoire d'amour épique… plutôt qu'une histoire pleine d'habitude et d'ennuis !!_

_Alors c'est tout ?_

Je ne suis que ça… un souvenir ?

***


	7. Chapter 7

J'ai joué ma dernière carte… et j'ai perdu !!

Je me suis réveillé seul ce matin … oui encore !!

Pour me consoler j'ai toujours les souvenirs de cette nuit…alors vous voulez que je vous raconte hein !!?

Après les aveux de V je me suis sentit vide… je me serais bien jeté sous une voiture !!

Mais Veronica était avec moi… un sourire d'elle et je me sens invincible !!

Je ne sais pas trop comment mais on a fini par arriver chez moi… et pour me remonter le moral j'ai proposé d'ouvrir une bouteille !!

Résultat des courses ont était dans un état…. J'en ai encore mal aux cheveux !!

Alors V et moi nous avons eu la conversation la plus surréaliste que nous n'ayons jamais eu !!

Si, si je vous assure !!

Ça donnait quelque chose comme ça :

_Moi : V n'épouse pas ce crétin bodybuildé !!_

_Elle : qui ?_

_Moi : le GQJDAM !!_

_Elle : qui ?_

_Moi : Johnny !! Je ne veux pas tu te maries avec lui !!_

_Elle : mais pourquoi ?_

_Moi : bah parce que j't'aime !!_

_Elle : mais non tu m'aimes pas !! Tu veux juste coucher avec moi !!_

_Moi : bah ouais mais je t'aime quand même !!_

_Elle : mais non !_

_Moi : mais si !_

_Elle : mais non !_

_Moi : mais si !_

Bon je coupe !!

Ça a duré un moment…et sans l'alcool c'est beaucoup moins drôle !!

Donc on était tout les 2 à genoux chacun sur une chaise longue de la terrasse oui je plante le décor !!

_Et elle : mais non !!_

_Et moi : Mais si !!_

Et je l'ai embrassé !!

Oui avec la langue et tout et tout !!

Et après elle se laisse retomber sur sa chaise :

_Veronica : non !! Non !! Non !!!_

_Alors moi : non quoi ?_

_Veronica : t'as pas le droit d'arriver comme ça et de faire ça !!_

_Et moi : mais je…._

_Veronica : chut !! Ne le dit plus !!_

_Moi : sinon quoi ?_

_Veronica : sinon je m'en vais !!_

Je l'ai prise par la taille pour ne plus la lâcher !!

Non mais je n'allais pas la laisser se sauver comme ça !!

_Moi : non je veux tu restes !!_

_Veronica : alors ne le dit plus !!_

_Moi : d'accord ! Mais embrasse-moi alors !?_

Et elle s'est rapproché encore et elle l'a fais !!

On a fini par tomber de sommeil sans avoir bouger de la terrasse… parce qu'après je me rappelle juste m'être dit en fermant les yeux qu'elle ne serait pas là à mon réveille!!

Ce matin j'étais seul et je n'ai même pas eu droit au traditionnel petit mot !!

Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Attendre… mais attendre quoi ?

Je l'aime et elle…. Elle quoi ?

Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit amoureuse de son petit fiancé !!

Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle ne m'aimait plus !!

Elle m'a juste demandé de ne plus dire que je l'aime!!

Mais quelle importance si je l'aime et que je le lui dise si elle ne m'aime plus !!

Et pourquoi elle passe la nuit avec moi si elle ne ressent plus rien pour moi ?

J'ai besoin de réponse !! Et la seule personne qui puisse me les donner c'est elle !!

Hier je l'ai entendu parler d'un rendez vous chez le traiteur….dans une heure !!

Je vais y aller et je l'obligerai à me parler !!

***

Je suis au bon endroit mais comme hier Johnny est avec elle !!

Il m'énerve celui là !!

Je vais appeler V !! Ho miracle elle me répond !!

_Oui c'est Logan !!_

_Veronica : je ne peux pas te rappeler ?_

_Logan : Non ! Ne raccroche pas je suis juste derrière toi !!_

_Veronica : mais qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?_

_Logan : je voudrai te parler V !!_

_Veronica : pas moi ! Nous nous sommes tout dit la dernière fois !_

_Logan : Non ! Je n'ai pas dit le plus important V !! Rejoint moi dans 2 heures sur notre plage ou je ferais un scandale devant ton fiancé !_

_Veronica : du chantage ! Logan vraiment je ne crois pas que…_

_Logan : Je veux juste pouvoir te parler et après je te laisserais tranquille !!_

_Veronica : d'accord j'y serai !!_

_Logan : Merci !_

Je m'en vais de là parce que sinon je vais finir par mettre mon poing dans la figure de truc machin !!

J'ai même plus envie de le nommer !!

***

J'attends V sur notre plage… hier soir…. Pourquoi elle fait ça ?

Attention elle arrive !!

A son expression elle n'a pas l'air ravi d'être là !!

Je m'en fous moi je veux que les choses soit clair !!

_Veronica : bon pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?_

_Logan : Pour parler de cette nuit !!_

_Veronica : quoi cette nuit ?_

_Logan : On s'est embrassés !!_

_Veronica : écoute Logan je suis fiancé !! Je vais épouser Johnny et je n'ai pas le temps de déblatérer toute la journée avec toi de notre nuit de beuverie !!_

_Logan : Mais tu n'entends pas ce que je dis ? Je t'…._

_Veronica : arrête ! Je suis fiancé !!_

_Logan : et alors !! Je le ressens encore… Hier soir… tu m'as embrassé !!_

_Veronica : laisse le passé où il est !! Hier soir j'étais saoule !!_

Alors c'est tout V !! La reine de la mauvaise foi !! Et elle s'en va !!

Ho non s'était trop facile !!

_Logan : Attend !!_

_Veronica : quoi ?_

_Logan : Je t'aime !!_

_Veronica : …_

_Logan : Je t'aime Veronica !! Je ne veux pas que tu épouses Johnny !! Et ce qui est arrivé hier soir est la preuve que rien n'est fini entre nous !! Tout peux encore recommencer si tu nous laisses une chance !!_

_Veronica : non !! Laisse-moi partir !! Et tu ne seras pas le bienvenu à la cérémonie !!_

_Logan : Veronica ça ne sert à rien de fuir !! Que tu le veuilles ou non toi et moi ce n'est pas et ça ne sera jamais fini !!_

Mais elle s'en va !! Pourquoi j'arrive à le dire et qu'elle, elle continue de nier !!

Elle ne m'a même pas regardé dans les yeux !!

Elle veut fuir !!

J'en ai assez d'être le seul à agir pour nous 2 maintenant si elle préfère être à moitié heureuse avec son boy-scout ….


	8. Chapter 8

***

Donc !! Veronica se marie demain !!

J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait, je lui ai dis que je l'aimai mais elle…. Elle ne veut plus de moi !!

Je n'ai plus qu'à rester chez moi pendant tout le week-end…et lundi sera le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie !!

Tiens cette phrase me rappelle quelque chose ??

Donc !!

Ma nouvelle vie sans elle… encore !!

Peut être qu'elle a raison !!

Notre histoire est faites de mensonge… de tromperie… de haine… d'effusion de sang et de mort… mais de tellement d'amour !!

Peut être que de vivre avec le souvenir d'une histoire d'amour passionnée et sans limite vaut mieux que de ne pas l'avoir vécu !!

Peut être que si nous décidions de recommencer alors nous finirions par nous ennuyer et nous perdre dans le quotidien…

J'ai décidé de voir le bon côté des choses !!

Je ne veux plus vivre avec des « et si » ou des « peut être que » Veronica veut se marier avec son boy-scout !!

Qu'elle le fasse !!

Veronica ne veut pas de moi !!

Dommage pour elle !!

Veronica tu ne me mérites pas !!

Moi au moins je vie !! J'aime !! Je déteste !! Je bois !! Je couche à droite à gauche avec des filles dont j'ignore le nom !! Je met mon poing dans la figure de mec innocent (enfin pour Piz je ne suis pas certain qu'innocent son le bon adjectif !! il m'a piqué ma copine après tout !!)

Je fais des erreurs oui !!

Mais au moins je vie ma vie à fond !! Et toi Veronica ?!!

Tu as peur de vivre !!

Tu as peur d'avoir mal !!

Bah oui mais la vie c'est aussi avoir mal !!

S'est essayer de nouvelles choses !! Parfois on réussit !! Parfois on échoue !!

Mais on se relève et on vie !!!

Voilà ce que j'aurai dû lui dire !!

Mais non !! Je l'ai laissé partir !!

Vous croyez que j'ai bu ?

Non !! je suis rentré chez moi et je contemple la plage depuis ma terrasse !

Plus je réfléchis et plus je sais que j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait… la laisser partir… ça peut paraître idiot mais je crois qu'à ce stade c'est à elle de venir vers moi et pas le contraire !!

Depuis 6 ans je continu d'avancer sans elle… et je me débrouille bien !!

Je l'attendrais !!

Et si en l'attendant je fini par rencontrer une autre femme… et bien qui vivra verra !!

***

Hum….grrrrr qui viens me réveiller….à 2 h du mat' !!!

Non ça ne peut pas être V !!

J'aimerai… mais non !!

En tout cas celui ou celle qui tambourine comme ça doit vraiment…mais vraiment avoir envie de me voir !!

Et non je suis certain que se n'est pas…

_Veronica ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi !!_

Il pleut…elle est trempée jusqu'aux os… mais elle fixe ses chaussures… je fais quoi ?

_V ? Ne reste pas comme ça !!_

_Veronica tu peux me dire ce tu fais ici ? Tu as vu l'heure ?_

J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur !!

Et puis elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres… elle plonge son regard dans le mien… elle me pousse dans la maison… et quand elle commence à m'embrasser… je perds toute notion de temps… d'espace… de tout…

Je ne veux plus qu'elle… sa peau … je ne veux qu'elle…. un savant mélange de douceur et de fougue….

Non je ne peux pas vous raconter ça…. Si ?

Je vous raconte mais éloignez les enfants !! Je ne veux pas choquer les plus jeunes d'entre nous !!

La je me demande quand même si elle ne se moquerai pas de moi !!

Il y a peu de temps alors que je venais de lui faire une déclaration d'amour… Mademoiselle Mars était partit…et maintenant elle est dans mes bras… et elle me dit :

_Cette nuit je suis à toi !!_

Une partie de moi sait que je devrais dire non !!

Mais l'autre partie de moi… celle qui… ne réfléchit jamais avant d'agir… enfin je ne vais pas vous faire de dessin hein ?!!

Donc…je me laisse porter par le moment quoi qu'elle fasse je la suis…sans vraiment m'en apercevoir elle m'a déjà retiré mon t-shirt… je sens son souffle sur moi… je sens ses lèvres chaudes qui caresses ma peau…

_Veronica : fais-moi l'amour !!_

Je ne peux pas dire non !!

Non je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça !!

En plus avec ses vêtements mouillés elle risque d'attraper froid !!

Hum…

Elle laisse son imper tomber sur le sol…et moi… je fais ce qu'elle veux…je laisse mes mains vagabonder sur son corps…

Et je l'aime comme jamais je ne l'ai aimé…et je ne veux pas aller trop vite…je veux pouvoir me souvenir de chacun de ses soupirs… je veux qu'elle aussi puisse se rappeler de notre étreinte….

Très lentement… un à un je la débarrasse de ses vêtements…. J'embrasse sa peau…je laisse ma langue redessiner les contours de ses seins jusqu'à la faire frémir encore et encore….

Et puis comme elle veut prendre les commandes… je ne suis pas macho pour ce genre d'exercices…je me laisse faire à mon tour…

Elle me retire mon pantalon… avant de se glisser sur moi… sa peau est moite… et je me perds dans ses yeux… au moment où son corps s'emboîte sur le mien… quelle douce sensation… celle de posséder de celle que j'aime….

Je me suis retrouvé dans mon lit avec Veronica blotti contre moi sans pouvoir me rappeler à quel moment nous avions atterrit là !!

Elle ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de répit…. Mais elle refuse de parler…si je lui pose une question ou que je veux ouvrir la bouche elle me faire taire d'un baiser…

Je ne peux pas dire que je n'apprécie pas mais je veux juste savoir si elle va rester… ou si… non je ne veux pas penser à cette éventualité !!

Non je refuse !!

Elle est près de moi et je ne veux rien savoir d'autre pour le moment !!

Comme je n'ai pas le droit de parler sans être embrasser…oui la vie est dure !!

Je me contente de la regarder… parfois j'ai l'impression de la connaître sur le bout des doigts… de savoir quelle seront ses réactions sur tel ou tel thème et il y a des nuits comme celle-ci ou je ne suis plus sûr de rien !!

Je sens ses doigts entrelacés avec les miens…mais je sens aussi qu'elle peut s'en aller à chaque instant…

Alors je ne veux pas m'endormir…je lutte…je regarde mon grand amour qui me sourit tendrement :

_Veronica : endors-toi !! Je serai encore la demain matin !!_

Je ne la crois pas vraiment mais à bout de force je m'endors en la tenant bien serrer contre moi histoire d'être sûr qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en aller !!

***

Bon je suis réveillé mais comme je ne veux pas savoir ce qui va arriver je fais celui qui dort !!

Si j'ouvre les yeux toute cette nuit deviendra réel… et la réalité ne va pas me plaire je le sens !!

Je la sens toujours contre moi…donc elle n'a pas prit la fuite… j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment maintenant… elle bouge !!

Je sens sa main qui me chatouille l'épaule…elle murmure quelque chose…un je t'aime !!

Ça c'est tout V ! Elle attend que je dorme pour me dire je t'aime !!

Mais je ne dors pas !! J'ai bien entendu !! Elle m'aime !!

J'ouvre les yeux….m'attendant à la surprendre… mais son portable sonne… raté !!

J'en ai marre des portables… des journalistes…. De tout ce qui m'empêche de pouvoir lui parler !!

Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué que je suis debout !!

Je me lève et je la retrouve dans la cuisine et je n'aime pas du tout l'expression de son visage !!

_Logan : j'ai le droit de parler maintenant ?_

_Veronica : non ! Tu écoutes !_

Je viens de vous le dire je n'aime pas son expression !!

_Veronica : ça doit rester entre nous ! Personne ne doit savoir d'accord ?_

_Logan : ok mais…_

_Veronica : non ! Tu écoutes ! J'aime John ! Et je dois y aller ! Mais je voulais te dire…._

Les mots ne sorte pas !! Je connais, c'est plus facile quand je dors !!

_Ça suffit j'en ai marre !!_

Je m'en vais !! Et je passe tout près d'elle dans le plus simple appareille !!

Oui pour qu'elle n'oublie pas se qu'elle perd !!

Je vaux bien un monsieur muscle, même plusieurs !!

Et puis je suis chez moi si je veux je peux me promener à poil !!

En réalité tout ce cinéma est juste destiné à faire croire à mon je-m'en-foutisme !!

Je refuse qu'elle me voie pleurer !!

_Logan : tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier avec moi V ! Vas ! Vas épouser ton John ! Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheurs ! Et si tu as besoin d'un amant je suis dispo ! Ton heure sera la mienne !_

Voilà !! Je claque la porte de la chambre !! Pour le côté dramatique de la scène hein!!

Et maintenant vous vous dites :

mais pourquoi il fait ça !?

Pourquoi il laisse tomber après avoir fait tout ça ?!!

La réponse est simple !!

Veronica veux de l'épique ?!!

Et bien c'est ce qu'elle aura !!

Il n'ait pas question que je la laisse se marier avec ce truc !!

Mais pour faire ça je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide… le téléphone !!

***


	9. Chapter 9

Petit résumé de l'épisode précédent… mais je vous fais la version courte !!

Au cas ou certain n'aurai pas tout suivit…

Veronica Mars a fait son come-back à Neptune…. Pour se marier !!

Mais pas avec moi naturellement !!

Moi Logan Echolls je l'aime encore !!

Donc vous savez pour notre dispute suite à un accrochage avec le fiancé de la demoiselle…

Après ça on a fait la paix…

On a passé une nuit à boire….

Une nuit à s'aimer…

Mais finalement elle et moi nous en sommes toujours au même stade !!

Je lui dis : je t'aime !!

Et elle… elle fuit… loin… loin… loin… loin…

Cette nuit elle a débarquée pour me sauter dessus !!

Elle ne m'a pas violé… non pas besoin !!

Mais elle m'a sauté dessus !!

Elle est folle de mon corps d'apollon… seulement de mon corps ?

Non !!

Enfin j'espère…

Elle m'aime, elle l'a dit et si ce fichu téléphone de malheur n'avait pas sonné…

Mais il a sonné et je me retrouve donc devant la propriété Casablancas !!

Suite aux diverses intrusions de journaliste en mal de scoop la sécurité a été triplée !!

Je vous le dis les gens sont fou !!

Moi le premier !! Je m'apprête à faire un truc dingue… je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me préparer….

J'ai du faire appelle au grand Dick pour qu'il s'occupe du fiancé !!

V le fait vraiment flipper… j'ai du lui promettre de lui payer son opération de chirurgie esthétique au cas ou mon plan foirerait !!

D'après Monsieur Casablancas changer de visage, de nom et de continent serait les seules façons d'éviter les foudres de « la maniaque du mariage » au cas ou la perfection ne serait pas au rendez vous de cette cérémonies !!

Comme j'ai prévu de tout foutre en l'air… si vous me passer cette expression !!

Perfection ne sera pas le mot d'ordre aujourd'hui parole de Logan !!

Alors j'ai promis de m'occuper de trouver un plan B avec évasion, chirurgie et tout le tralala pour que Dick promette à son tour de tout faire pour polluer la vie de Johnny !!

Le fiancé et son témoin doivent être à moitié saouls à cette heure !!

Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à enlever la mariée juste 10 minutes avant la cérémonie ça ne doit pas être compliqué ?!!

Ouais facile !!

Je passe le service de sécurité… ok !!

J'ai pris le temps de me déguiser en pingouin pour ne pas faire tache…

Elle a mit le paquet… il y a des fleurs partout !!

Une bonne douzaine de violoniste, un bar à cocktail des animations pour tous les âges…et des colombes… des tas et des tas de colombes en cage !!

Pauvre bêtes !!

Non vraiment un lâché de colombes c'est du déjà vu !!

V franchement je t'ai connue plus créative !!

Alors je dis libérons les jolis oiseaux !! Oups j'ai ouvert les cages… oups !!

Affolement général !!

Je profite de l'attroupement pour m'éclipser discrètement…

Oh mince je suis repéré !!

_Salut Wallace !!_

_Wallace : Logan !! Mais je croyais que tu ne devais pas venir ?_

_Ouais mais… heu je viens en paix !!_

Blague à 2 balles…. Je n'avais pas prévu de devoir faire diversion, je ne fais pas ça tous les jours non plus !!

D'ailleurs ça peut être une idée à creuser ça ?!!

Un guide pour les hommes « le guide pratique pour comprendre les femmes qui ne savent pas se qu'elles veulent… »

J'oubli Wallace moi !! Il est perplexe !!

_Wallace : heu ouais !! Évite de faire une bêtise !!_

_Logan : moi ? Non ! Je vais rejoindre Mac et Dick à tout' Wallace !!_

Bon je dois faire vite sinon ça va mal tourner mon histoire !!

Alors V où te caches-tu ?

Un troupeau de demoiselle d'honneur !!

Suivons le courant !!

Je suis en embuscade et si Mac sort de cette pièce je pourrai y aller… Mac sort de la tout de suite s'il te plaît…ha…ok j'y vais !!

Souhaitez moi bonne chance hein !!

***********

Elle est si belle… dans sa jolie robe blanche… comme je m'y attendais elle n'a pas vraiment le sourire…

_Logan : oui, je sais tu m'as dis de ne pas venir ! Mais tu sais quoi Veronica ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu te mari !!_

_Veronica : va-t'en ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !_

_Logan : ho que si !_

_Veronica : ho que non ! La nuit dernière était une erreur ! J'ai eu un moment de panique à la veille de mon mariage et j'ai voulu savoir si je pouvais encore plaire à un autre homme !_

Quelle menteuse !!

Mais je ne recule pas !! Il n'en est pas question !!

Je m'approche en ne la quittant pas des yeux…ha le regard qui tue de V…

_Logan : ha oui ! Toi Veronica Mars !! Tu as paniqué ! Ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Je te connais V ! Je te connais par cœur ! Dans le moindre détail !_

Mais elle résiste!! Elle me défie du regard !! Non je ne renoncerais pas !!

_Veronica : tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que ça la preuve ! Tu vas sortir d'ici et je vais aller épouser John !_

_Logan : ho non tu ne feras pas ça !_

_Veronica : si ! Je le ferais ! Va t'en maintenant !_

Ho je l'énerve…elle va me gifler je le sens !!

Qu'est ce que je disais !! Oucht j'ai retenue sa main juste à temps !!

_Logan : je t'aime !_

_Veronica : non ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu as envi de coucher avec moi ! C'est différent !_

_Logan : j'ai envi de toi C'est vrai ! Mais je t'aime encore ! Et c'est toi qui es venu chez moi pour me sauter dessus !!_

_Veronica : grrrrrrrr_

Quelle tigresse !! Elle essai de m'échapper mais je la retiens elle ne m'échappera pas… quelle rage dans son regard… mais elle essai encore de regarder ailleurs…

_Logan : regarde-moi V !! Regarde-moi !! Je vais t'emmener avec moi maintenant !_

Mais au moment ou j'allais l'embrasser elle réussit se défaire de mes bras et me jette son bouquet à la figure !!

_Aïeee !!_

Je suis un homme battu moi !!

Y'a pas d'association contre ça ?

Bref j'en suis pas encore à ce stade il faut d'abord qu'elle craque !!

_Veronica : mais t'es malade ! Tu te prends pour qui ! Je suis fiancé ! Je vais me marier ! Et Monsieur croit qu'il peut arriver ici ! Me sortir des phrases toutes faites !! Sortit d'un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose ! Et que je vais le suivre sans discuter ! Non alors la tu rêves ! Pars ou j'appelle la sécurité !_

_Logan : tu ne feras pas ça !_

_Veronica : si je le ferai si tu m'y obliges !_

_Logan : tu es tellement belle quand tu es en colère ! J'adore ça ! Heureusement parce que tu es souvent en colère contre moi !_

_Veronica : oui et on se demande pourquoi !_

Haha elle sourit presque… j'avance…un peu de provocation…

_Logan : si tu veux y aller ! Alors vas ! Épouse ce pauvre gars !_

Ho ce regard méchant…bouh je pourrai avoir peur mais je sais qu'elle va craquer !!

Il faut qu'elle craque !!

_Logan : alors ?_

_Veronica : pousse-toi et j'y vais tout de suite !_

Elle va craquer !! Il le faut !! Aller V je sais que tu ne veux pas y aller !!

Oui !! J'ai gagné !

Enfin j'y ai cru !! Mais Mademoiselle Chipie essai encore de se sauver juste avant que je puisse l'embrasser !!

_Logan : ok ! J'ai compris !_

Je m'écarte… en faisant une révérence… j'attends… elle ne le fera pas… j'en suis sûr…ou alors juste pour me contrarier!!

Elle hésite…ho elle me provoque encore… je la retiens et cette fois je la maintien contre moi…et je lui donne le baiser du siècle… si elle résiste encore après ça, je vais sauter d'un pont !!

Elle me frappe encore !! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle croit me faire avec ses petits poings ?!!

Je ne la relâche que lorsque je la sens s'abandonner…enfin !!

_Logan : tu m'aimes encore avoue-le !_

_Veronica : je …_

NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!

Mais qu'est ce j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?!!

Elle allait le dire !!

Elle allait le faire !! Et Keith ouvre la porte !!

Merci beau papa !!

_Keith : je dérange ?_

Oui !! C'est marrant il n'a pas l'air surprit de me trouver là ?

_Veronica : papa ! Heu…_

_Logan : j'ai quelque chose à régler avec V !_

Il m'adore beau papa !!

_Keith : je t'attends dehors chérie !_

Il referme la porte en riant, pendant que Veronica se demande pourquoi son père l'abandonne comme ça :

_Logan : alors ?_

_Veronica : je dois y aller ! Mon père m'attend !_

_Logan : non !_

Et un deuxième baiser du siècle…oui j'aime ce truc !!

Tant que ça marche !!

_Logan : je ne te laisse pas le choix, pas cette fois !_

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de protester…hop je la fais basculer sur mon épaule et en route pour la sortie !!!

_Veronica : Logan Echolls lâche moi tout de suite !_

_Logan : non !_

_Veronica : Logan mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_Logan : je te kidnappe ! Je vais t'enfermer dans ma cave jusqu'à ce que tu m'aimes !_

_Veronica : t'es complètement dingue tu le sais ?!_

_Logan : oui ! Dingue de toi Mars !_

_Veronica : Logan si tu ne me poses pas parterre tout de suite je hurle !_

_Logan : tu ne feras pas ça !_

_Veronica : tu crois ?_

On passe devant papa Mars !! Recoucou beau papa !!

_Keith : mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes tous les deux ?_

_Veronica : il me kidnappe !! Au secours papa !!_

Mais quelle comédienne !! Même son père n'y croit pas !! Moi je m'en fiche j'avance !!

_Keith : Logan repose la parterre s'il te plaît !_

_Logan : non !! Désolé mais je vous la ramènerai quand elle aura comprit !!_

_Veronica : Logan !!_

_Logan : Veronica !_

_Keith : tu veux que j'appelle la sécurité ma chérie ?_

Moi j'avance plus que quelques mètres…. Veronica fini par capituler :

_Veronica : non ! À bientôt papa !!_

Elle devient raisonnable !! Il était temps !!

_Keith : d'accord !! Ne faite pas de bêtise les enfants !!_

_Logan : merci Monsieur Mars !!_

_Keith : ho comme tu viens de me voler ma fille alors tu peux m'appeler Keith !!_

Je la dépose sur la banquette arrière de mon 4X4, elle est si mignonne au milieu des frous-frous de sa robe avec son voile qui pendouille :

_Veronica : tu crois vraiment qu'en m'obligeant à fuir avec toi je vais tomber follement amoureuse de toi ?_

_Logan : non chérie ! Tu es déjà folle de moi ! Je le sais ! Et j'ai encore les marques que tu as laissées sur mon dos la nuit dernière pour le prouver !_

_Veronica : ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!_

Je prends le volant… Et voilà !! Trop facile le kidnapping !! Et Veronica qui enrage…

_Logan : alors on va chez moi ?_

_Veronica : John va me chercher partout ! Et il va t'étriper !_

_Logan : bouh !! J'ai peur ! Tient !_

Je lui donne mon portable :

_Logan : appelle-le pour le prévenir ! Il ne t'épouse que pour la publicité !_

_Veronica : je te déteste !_

_Logan : faux tu m'aimes ! Ce matin je t'ai entendu le dire !_

La surprise lui va si bien !!

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de caresser sa joue :

_Logan : ça m'a fait un choc à moi aussi ! C'est vrai après tout ce temps ! S'était la première fois que tu me le disais et tu as attendu que je dorme pour me le dire !_

Elle me sourit enfin !!

J'ai gagné cette fois, ho non elle pleure maintenant, elle pleure mais de bonheur enfin je crois :

_Veronica : pourquoi tu n'as rien dit !_

_Logan : ton portable m'en a empêché !! Mais je suis là maintenant ! J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre des fois mais je suis venu ! Je t'ai kidnappé !_

_Veronica : je savais bien que le bad boy en toi n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot !_

_Logan : on dirait bien que non ! Alors on fait quoi maintenant ?_

Elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser !!

Oui je l'ai bien mérité !!

_Veronica : ce que tu veux…_

_Logan : en route petit lynx !_

Et nous voilà partit !!

On a fini par trouver refuge sur une île paradisiaque !!

Dans mon plan s'était l'une des seules choses qui était prévu !!

Les paparazzis ont été prit de court !!

Oui je sais je suis super malin !!

Donc en sortant de la propriété direction l'aéroport… Dick m'a gentiment prêté son avion privé !!

Après la soirée de la plage je peux lui demander à peu près tout ce que je veux !!

Nous sommes proches de la perfection !!

Une île de rêve !!

Des cocktails aux jolies couleurs acidulés !!

Et surtout !! Surtout Veronica !!

Veronica dans son bikini… sur un transat bien accueillant allez je m'invite !!

_Logan : j'adore être en cavale avec toi Mars !_

_Veronica : moi aussi Echolls ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_Logan : tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer toute seule…_

Un baiser… et je glisse mes doigts discrètement sous le bikini…

_Veronica : arrête !_

_Logan : tu n'as pas dis ça tout à l'heure !_

Non je ne raconterais rien de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, bande d'obsédé !!

_Veronica : oui ! Mais ils vont arrivés de l'aéroport ! Et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles qu'une certaine personne ne nous prenne en flagrant délit de sieste crapuleuse !_

Je confirme, maintenant que j'ai V je ne veux pas me faire zigouiller aussi bêtement hein !!

_Logan : dommage !_

_Veronica : on se rattrapera ce soir !_

_Logan : j'y compte bien !_

Devant ma déception elle me rend un baiser et… la coquine elle continu avec le lobe de mon oreille… hum…ho non… non faites demi tour !!

_Veronica : qu'est qu'il y a ?_

_Logan : les voilà !_

Elle se lève pour accueillir son père, Wallace, Mac et Dick et ma Sharon :

_Veronica : vous voilà enfin !_

_Keith : on ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ?!_

Beau papa me sourit mais je sens qu'il ne m'aime pas là tout de suite !!

Il m'adresse un petit sourire et je lui réponds par un grand sourire :

_Logan : mais pas du tout ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?_

_Dick : bien sur ! Sur air Casablancas on voyage toujours bien !_

On s'installe tous à une table pendant qu'on nous sert des rafraîchissements, l'ambiance est assez tendue !!

Heureusement Mac brise la glace avec son impatience !!

_Mac : alors pourquoi avez-vous voulu qu'on vienne jusqu'ici ?_

Petit regard complice avec ma douce et tendre chérie !!

Oui elle a arrêtée de me battre… on a fait la paix parce que :

_Nous sommes fiancés !!_

_Mac : vous allez vous marier !! Mais c'est génial !_

Heureusement que Mac est contente pour nous parce que les 4 autres n'ont pas l'air ravi !

Je les comprends après la vie d'enfer que V leur a mené pour la cérémonie que j'ai flingué !!

_Logan : vous savez Monsieur Mars après avoir enlevé votre fille ! J'ai pris tous les frais en charge ! Et cette cérémonie ne vous coûtera rien !!_

S'était la moindre des choses…

_Keith : ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète ! Mais l'idée que le cirque recommence !_

_Veronica : alors réjouit toi juste pour nous ! Parce qu'on se mari dans trente minutes !_

Le pauvre beau papa à manquer de s'étouffer avec sa boisson !!

_Keith : quoi ?_

_Logan : oui, on a déjà tout prévu et après la cérémonie un peu trop …. Trop justement on a opté pour la simplicité !_

_Veronica : allez-vous préparer ! On se retrouve ici ! Vos tenus sont dans vos chambres !!_

Une demi-heure plus tard tout est en place donc ma Veronica remonte l'allée au bras de son papa adoré…

Comme je le disais à beau papa la cérémonie de notre mariage est d'une simplicité déconcertante… d'accord on aurait put faire encore plus simple en se mariant dans une chapelle à Neptune !!

Mais l'île de rêve s'est pas mal non plus !!

Donc bermuda bleue « nuit » pour les garçons !! Oui V m'a fait une leçon sur la couleur bleue et ses dégradés… Dick avait tort même après ça je la trouve toujours aussi attirante !!

Bref !! Donc bermuda pour les hommes, collier de fleurs…

La demoiselle d'honneur aussi maillot une pièce bleue « nuit » … couronne de fleur pour la mariée dans un sublime petit bikini blanc !! Oui c'est la mariée quand même !!

Les jolies histoires se terminent par un :

Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants….

Ou alors par un :

Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours….

Ouais alors heureux pour toujours on peut essayer après tout V et moi nous en avons déjà tellement vu !!

Nous méritons bien un peu de bonheur !!

Le « pour toujours » entre guillemets après tout peut être qu'il suffit d'y croire…. A étudier…

Les enfants ouais mais pas tout de suite hein on a le temps….

Voilà alors :

Fin !


	10. bonus

Ça vous a plu j'espère, je vais vous laisser parce que j'ai des trucs à faire avec ma petite femme…

Alors bye !!

Parler avec vous va peut être me manquer !!

D'ailleurs je continu… bon j'arrête… non je ne vous parlerais pas de la nuit de noce… non non !!

_Mais à qui tu parles mon amour ?_

Ha j'aime quand elle m'appelle comme ça !!

Je discute avec… oui qui êtes-vous ?

Et puis attendez depuis quand V est télépathe ?

_Moi bah je ne sais pas ? Mais j'aimerai bien savoir à qui tu parles ?_

A note public !!

_Et tu lui racontes quoi à notre public ?_

Bah des trucs !!

_Quoi comme truc ?_

Bon maintenant je vous laisse salut…

_Mais attend à qui tu parles ??_

Personne !!

_Logan !! Dit moi à qui tu parles ?!!!!_

Mais je viens de la faire !! Je parle avec les gens là !!! Faîte coucou à V les gens !!

_A oui !! Et donc qu'est ce que tu racontes de beau « aux gens » ?_

Bah ma vie…

_Ta vie ? Et donc la mienne ?_

Bah ouais parfois ça arrive et je parle de toi…

_Et qu'est ce que tu as raconté de beau ?_

Bah… heu tout !!

Je ne peux plus lui raconter d'histoire maintenant !! En plus elle lit dans mes penser !!

_Je suis encore là !!_

_Alors je vais devoir éclaircir les choses !!_

Ha oui et comment ? Et pourquoi d'abord ?

_Parce que je suis sûre que tu as dû omettre certains détails !! Et les gens !! Ont droit à ma version !!_

Ok alors vas-y mon amour nous sommes tout ouï !!

_D'accord alors écoute bien !!_

_Par je où commences_ ?

Bah le début le restaurant…. Ton ex fiancé….

_Alors il était une fois…._

Non ! V ce n'est pas un conte de fée !! Tu peux parler normalement !!

_D'accord !! Je ne raconte pas ma vie tous les jours non plus !!_

_Donc… le restaurant…Ce soir là j'étais super nerveuse !! Johnny lui se sentait à l'aise… on pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup de chose mais pour les soirées barbantes il était champion !!_

Avoue que tu voulais me revoir !!

_Non !! Enfin… inconsciemment peut être !!_

Tu vois !!

_Laisse moi raconter !!_

_Donc je n'étais pas à l'aise et au milieu de la foule… Logan est apparut…_

Oui j'allais me sauver !! Mais ça les gens ils le savent déjà !!

_Ha ouais et pourquoi ?_

Je….

_Tu étais jaloux ?_

A ton avis ? bien sûr que j'étais jaloux de « gros tas de muscle » !!

_Donc tu étais là… plus beau que jamais…._

J'avais mit le paquet… je ne voulais pas faire tache…

_Tu voulais que j'aie des regrets aussi !!_

Oui aussi !!

_En le voyant là je me suis senti…._

Revivre ?

_Non !! Plutôt…_

Arrête de faire la fière V… tu es folle de moi !!

_Arrête de polluer mon récit tu veux bien !_

Je ne dis plus rien !! Je suis muet….

_Je me suis senti… forte !! J'étais revenu pour épouser Johnny et pas pour revivre une histoire épique !! Vue le résultat à l'époque…._

_Mais j'ai eu un pincement au cœur !! Et toi tu faisais ton coq « roi de la basse-cour » !!_

_Et ce sourire… en plus une espèce de grande girafe s'était accroché à toi !!_

Jalouse ?

_Non !! Pas du tout !! Tu as bien regardé mon fiancé !! Il était beau gosse alors ta girafe…_

_Bon ok j'étais jalouse !!_

Je savais bien que tu aurais des regrets !!

_Bon ça va monsieur je sais tout !!_

_Après la soirée je me posais beaucoup de question… il y avait encore… ce quelque chose… ça n'était pas encore complètement disparut… je voulais avoir des réponses alors je suis allé à ton bureau !!_

Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de faire le baby-sitter pour le GQJDAM ?

_Le quoi ?_

Le Gars Que Je Déteste A Mort !! Johnny quoi !!

_Ha… oui mais c'est ta faute !!_

Ma faute ? Et pourquoi ça ?

_Quand je suis arrivé tu n'avais pas l'air ravi de me voir pour commencer !!_

_Tu tournais comme un crétin sur ta chaise… tu voulais quoi ? Je me suis demandé si tu voulais jouer à cache-cache !!_

Y'avais un peu de ça !!

_Et après tu te comportais comme si je t'ennuyais !! Et vas-y que je regard partout autour de moi sauf moi !! Et vas-y que je prend mon air j'en ai rien à faire que tu sois la V !!_

_Dégage de ma vue !!_

_Alors je n'allais pas te dire que je voulais juste savoir si il était possible que…. D'ailleurs en y repensant je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je voulais !!_

_Alors te demander de faire le « baby-sitter » pour Johnny était la seule chose qui me soit venu à l'esprit !!_

_Et puis pourquoi tu as dis oui_ ?

Je ne sais pas !!

_Je me suis retrouvé comme une idiote… et puis tu me regardais… comme… comme tu me regardais… avant…_

Et Sharon a fait son entrée !!!

_Oui ! Sharon !! Je me suis demandé si s'était une autre de tes petites copines !!_

Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était jalouse !!

_Oui ça va hein !! Toi tu étais confortablement installé dans ton fauteuil… comme tu ne disais rien… je me suis fais un film sur toi et Sharon faisant l'amour sur ton bureau pendant l'heure du déjeuner !!_

_Je voulais juste partir loin d'elle et de toi !!_

_Tu nous as présenté et je suis partit en courant !!_

_Tout ça n'était qu'un regrettable accident de parcours… je voulais fuir ce que je ressentais alors la frénésie su mariage à commencé !!_

Oui tu nous a fais un vrai festival…

_C'est vrai mais quand je faisais les boutiques que je passais de heures à régler les moindres détails… je ne pensais pas…._

A moi ?

_A toi !! À nous… à ce qu'aurai pu être notre mariage… la nuit je faisais des rêves… hum mais ça je n'en parlerais pas !!_

Hum j'hantais tes nuits petit Lynx ? Ha je te comprend moi aussi je rêvais de toi !!

Tu sais les gens qui nous écoutes savent déjà tout ça !!

D'ailleurs on pourrait en reparler parce que j'ai une idée très précise de toi et moi dans mon bureau…

_Heu Logan ? T'as fini là ?_

Heu ouais excuse moi !! Donc tu disais ?

_Il va falloir qu'on discute de ta nouvelle manie de parler de notre vie sexuelle à tout le monde !!_

D'accord !! Mais je t'écoute et les gens aussi !!

_Chez Mac et Dick s'était l'horreur !! Mais pour moi s'était génial parce que je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à ce fichu mariage !!_

_Même Barbie saliverait devant __MA cérémonie de rêve__ !!_

Dick avait raison pour le QG… tu sais que je te trouve beaucoup plus sexy que Barbie ?

_Merci !! Mais on n'en est pas encore à la nuit de noce mon chéri_ !!

Hum dommage !!

_J'étais à fond dans les préparatifs mais papa voulais tout saboter !!_

Ton père ? Mais pourquoi ?

_On s'est disputé !!_

Alors attend je t'aide !! Pour les trucs comme ça il faut dire flash back !!

_Flash back ?_

Bah oui il faut mettre les formes pour notre auditoire !!

_Donc__ Flash back !! Hey__ s'est rigolo__ ton__ truc__ !!_

Ouais je sais!!

_Alors papa devait se charger des faire-part :_

Veronica : papa mais s'est affreux tu as vu notre nom de famille a été massacré !!

Keith : j'ai vu !

Veronica : c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

Keith : les gens ne s'en rendrons même pas compte ma chérie !!

Veronica : mais non c'est horrible !!

_Oui je frisais l'hystérie !! Je n'en suis pas fière !!_

Keith : calme toi !! Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

Veronica : oui !!! Tout va parfaitement bien !! Ma robe est perdu je ne sais où !! Les invitations sont affreuses mais tout va très bien !!!!!

Keith : ma petite fille tu vas te calmer un peu tu veux bien ?

_Quand papa m'appelle comme ça c'est jamais bon signe !!_

Veronica : mais je veux que ce soit parfait !! Pas comme le reste de ma vie !!

Keith : s'est d'avoir revu Logan qui te met dans cet état ?

Veronica : Logan ! Quoi Logan !! Il n'a rien à voir là dedans !!

Keith : d'accord !!!

_A ce moment de l'histoire je n'étais pas prête à admettre que Logan puisse avoir un quelconque lien avec mon état de nerf !!_

_Même papa n'aurait pas pu me faire entendre raison !!_

Veronica : laisse moi tranquille !! J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule !!

Keith : d'accord ! Mais Veronica… si tu veux tout arrêter je ne t'en voudrais pas !

Veronica : pourquoi je voudrais tout arrêter ?

Keith : John est quelqu'un de bien… mais… tu… si tu étais sûre de toi tu ne nous rendrais pas la vie infernale comme tu le fais !!

_Et voilà !! Je fais tout pour ne pas réfléchir et papa me met face à mes doutes !!_

Et donc la tu dis fin du flash back !!

_Ok ! Fin du flash back !! Mais je n'avais pas fini !!_

Bah recommence alors !!

_Flash back !!_

_Ce jour là, plus que les autres tout le monde étaient hystériques !!_

_Dick et Mac se sont engueulés… à cause moi !! Désolé les amis !!_

_Je crois que je vais devoir leur faire un beau cadeau pour m'avoir supporté !!_

_Dick bouillait littéralement et il était à 2 doigts de m'étriper… mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir… moi-même je serrais bien étranglé !!_

Dick : Veronica on a retrouvé ta robe !!

Veronica : c'est vrai !! Elle était où ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé bon sang !!

Dick : j'en sais rien moi !!

Veronica : mais qui t'a dit qu'on l'avait retrouvé alors ?

Dick : tu me saoul V ! On l'a retrouvé point barre !!

Pauvre Dick !! Tu lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs !!

_**Ouais elle m'a rendu dingue !! J'espère que maintenant tu vas la tenir éloigner moi ta bonne femme !!**_

Bah toi aussi tu peux entendre ce que je pense !! C'est l'open bar dans mon crâne ?

_**Bah mec je ne sais pas !! Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez tous les deux je vous croyais… occupé à faire des trucs cochons !!**_

_Di__ck !!_

_**Quoi V ? Vous êtes des jeunes mariés en plein bonheur c'est un secret pour personne que…. Enfin tu sais quoi !!**_

Merci Dick ! Ça ira !! Veronica me racontais sa version de son mariage !!

_**Ha ok bah elle nous a rendu dingue !! Pour un mariage qui n'a jamais eu lieux à cause de toi mec !!**_

_**Franchement vous êtes bien trop compliqué à comprendre !!**_

_Bah quoi ? Finalement tout est bien qui fini bien non ?_

Oui V ! Bon Dick c'est pas que tu nous dérange mais V n'a pas fini sa petite histoire à plus mec !!

_**Ok ! Tu me raconteras… la nuit de noce je veux dire… le reste je m'en fous moi !!**_

_Dick tu n'es qu'un pervers !!_

Ne t'inquiète pas il ne saura rien !! Alors la suite on attend nous !!

_Alors j'en étais où… Dick… Mac.. Une dispute… et ma robe !!_

_Elle était belle ma jolie robe faite exprès pour moi par Monsieur Jules Edouard de je ne sais plus quoi…._

_Mince c'est quoi son nom déjà ?_

On s'en fou V !! La suite s'il te plais !!

_Monsieur est impatient de passer à la suite du programme !! Mais c'est toi qui as commencé alors maintenant je raconte !!_

_J'étais debout devant le miroir dans la robe de mes rêves…. Et j'ai compris…._

Tu as compris quoi ?

_Que je me trompais ! Que toute cette histoire n'étais qu'une farce… que Johnny était un gentil garçon mais que… ce n'était pas lui l'homme de ma vie !!_

Bah non c'est moi !!

_Oui ça tout le monde le sais Logan !!_

_Le reflet du miroir me renvoyait l'image d'un bonheur fictif… et j'ai… déchiré la robe !!_

Tu as fais quoi ?

_J'ai déchiré ma jolie robe !! J'ai raconté que j'avais pris ma bague de fiançailles dedans pour que Mac ne comprenne pas !!_

_J'ai pété un plomb et j'ai commencé à fracasser tout ce qui me tombait sous la main !!_

Et je suis arrivé !!

_Oui ! Tu es arrivé… mais tu ne m'as pas sauvé !_

Je fais ce que je peux pour aider et voilà comment tu me remercies !! Tu aurais voulu que je te kidnappe ?

_Peut être !! Mais tu étais là…_

_Je profite que Logan soit parti chercher les boissons pour vous dire un truc entre nous !!_

_Quand je l'ai vu… mon cœur s'est emballé… c'est amusant qu'il soit toujours la dans les pires moments… il m'offre son épaule pour pleurer… et tout va mieux !!_

_Il revient…_

Donc je t'ai sauvé et ?

_Tu m'as consolé !! Et j'ai eu droit à la phrase bizarre !!_

Bizarre ?

_Oui tu ne te rappelles pas ?_

_Le « c'est rien ! Je suis toujours dispo pour un câlin !!_ »

Hey et toi avec ton « Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi ? »

_J'étais en plein drame !! Tu voulais que je te fasse une déclaration ?_

Ouais !! Mais un simple « merci d'être là pour moi Logan » aurait été sympa !!

_Quand tu es partit je… je ne savais plus quoi faire… tout arrêter me semblait impossible… et puis tout arrêter pour un « crétin névrosé » qui ne semblait pas avoir le moindre intérêt pour moi à quoi bon !!_

Merci pour le crétin névrosé !! Si j'avais su…

_Mais toi et moi nous sommes très doué pour cacher ce que nous ressentons cette histoire en est la preuve !!_

_Alors je me suis laissée porter par les autres… les organisateurs zinzins… Mac… mon père…_

_A une semaine du mariage s'était pire que tout… la folie totale… et il y a eu ce matin… ou j'ai trouvé mon fiancé avec un cocard !_

Comme je l'ai déjà dit c'est lui qui a commencé !!

_Ne t'en vante pas trop !! Tu aurais vu la tête de Dick !!_

_Ça m'a rendu folle… personne n'a voulu me raconter !!_

_J'ai eu beau les harceler de question aucun n'a ouvert la bouche !! J'ai donc fais la déduction suivante :_

_Dick embarque Johnny pour une soirée entre homme… donc qui dit soirée entre homme dit… comportement machiste style comparons la taille de nos muscles… ou d'autre chose… enfin bref…_

_Qui dit soirée entre homme dit abus de boisson… inévitable… je passe sur les stripteaseuses et autre poupée pompe à fric…._

_Qui dit soirée entre homme avec Dick dit soirée avec Logan…_

_Qui dit Logan… dit bagarre !!!_

Ha ouais c'est ce que je t'inspire ? Logan = bagarre ?

_Non ! Pas tout le temps…. Mais en voyant l'œil de mon fiancé j'ai vue rouge !!_

_Je sais que ce n'ai pas très agréable pour toi mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir fait ce triste raccourcis surtout que j'avais raison !!_

Ok admettons !!

_Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir crié dessus tu sais !!_

J'espère bien !! Tu n'as pas faim ?

_Si je meure de faim si tu allais nous commander quelque chose !!_

_Il est partit alors je peux vous dire qu'il était à croquer à moitié débraille… sa petite barde naissante… et son coup de peigne je viens de me lever…. Trop craquant les filles !!!_

_Mais j'étais en pétard alors je n'avais pas le temps de trop m'extasier sur la plastique de rêve de mon petit mari… oui les filles il est tout à moi !! Rien qu'à moi toute seule maintenant…_

_Où j'en étais moi… ha oui !!_

_Donc je lui ai hurlé dessus il n'a même pas broncher… il est resté là à fixer ses pieds…_

_Je dois avouer qu'il n'aurait rien pu dire qui aurait pu calmer ma rage contre lui…_

_Je suis rentré chez Mac et je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre pour bouder… pas très adulte comme comportement je sais… mais j'étais à bout…._

_Je regardais ma vie et j'en étais où hein !!?_

_Je me préparais à épouser un homme que je n'aimais pas autant que je l'avait cru… l'homme que j'aimais… enfin celui dont je voulais ignorer que je l'aimais venais de se comporter comme un sauvage !!_

_Et puis imaginez toutes les questions qui tournaient dans ma tête !!_

_Pourquoi Logan a fait ça ?_

_Logan est jaloux de Johnny ?_

_Logan est-il encore amoureux de moi ?_

_Logan ne changera donc jamais ?_

_Logan est trop mignon les lendemains de fête !!_

_Non ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation !!_

_Ça tournait dans mon crâne je vous le dis !!_

_Logan ! Logan ! Logan ! Logan !!!!!_

_Et Mac m'a ouvert les yeux !!_

_Elle est entrée avec un ordinateur portable_

Mac : je crois que tu devrais voir ça !!

Veronica : qu'est ce que sais ?

Mac : l'affligeant résumé d'une soirée trop arrosée !!

Veronica : quoi ?

Mac : nos amis les fouineurs ont suivit les hommes toute la soirée !! Un des torchons qui te rends la vie infernale à tout publier sur le net !! Confession on the beach !!

Veronica : fait moi voir !!

_Et Mac avait raison s'était tristement affligeant… mais Logan n'avait rien fais pour provoquer la bagarre… je me suis senti idiote… et rassurée… il avait même essayé de me protéger en ne parlant pas de nous à Johnny !!_

Mac : Veronica tu vas partir ça te fera le plus grand bien !!

Veronica : mais et le mariage je ne peux pas…

Mac : non ! Tu vas allez te faire bichonner… je te l'offre !! Ne le prends pas mal mais tu nous rends tous fous !! Et y'en a marre !!

_Moi aussi j'avais besoin d'air…. Mais s'étais sans compter sur mes copains les paparazzis !!_

_Je pensais les avoir trompés et pouvoir arriver jusqu'à l'hôtel tranquille mais ils m'attendaient déjà sur place !!_

_Ils sont tenaces croyez moi !!_

_Je me faisais faire un soin du visage… j'étais bien… et un troupeau de barges m'ait tombé dessus… j'ai pris la fuite…_

_Et je me suis retrouvé dans le jacuzzi de… Logan !!_

_Dans la précipitation je ne l'avais pas reconnu…. Il a du me prendre pour une folle échappe de l'asile…._

_En plus j'ai dû plonger pour que les pots de colles me lâchent…. J'ai faillit me noyer moi !!_

_Triste fin pour Veronica Mars… noyer dans un jacuzzi aux côtés de Logan Echolls…_

_Pas terrible comme épitaphe…. Alors j'étais dans le jacuzzi… de Logan… avec Logan et ses muscles luisants… mais Monsieur n'avait pas l'air heureux de me voir… il avait ce petit air que j'ai toujours détesté !!_

_Celui qu'il prenait au lycée pour se moquer de moi…. Alors au lieu d'essayer d'arranger les choses… j'ai fais ma Veronica tête mule… il ne parlait pas… alors je ne parlais pas…_

_Je suis sorti de l'eau… trop sexe comme situation… dieu merci j'avais gardé mon peignoir… dégoulinant de flotte mais au moins je n'étais pas nue…_

_Pour bien qu'il comprenne à quel point je me fichais de lui et de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser je lui ai piqué ses serviettes !! Bah oui c'était mesquin mais ça fait du bien !!_

_Et puis vous auriez vu sa tête !!_

_Et hop je m'en vais genre la fille qui est sûre d'elle et se moque de tout…._

_Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir besoin de lui par la suite… mais les vautours rodaient… impossible de leur échapper !!_

_Et je me suis retrouvé dans la suite de ce cher Logan !!_

_Toujours pas ravi que j'ose lui imposer ma présence !!_

_En plus il a dû me prendre pour une folle encore… enfin… Il me regardait comme si j'étais une dingue je peux le jurer !!_

_Mais il me console quand même… j'en profite sérieusement en lui demandant si je peux rester… je m'attendais à ce qu'il me jette dehors… mais non !_

_Je ne le méritais pas après la façon dont je l'avais traité mais s'était tellement bon d'être dans ses bras… hum il sentait bon… hum… rien que de vous en parler ça me…_

_Heu… donc je suis dans les bras musclés de Logan… et je suis tellement bien que je m'endors…_

_Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux il n'était plus là… je me suis dis idiot mais où es-tu encore parti !! Moi qui voulais… bah je ne savais toujours pas !!_

_Il est réapparut… il avait l'air… bizarre !!_

_Il était nerveux… et bougeait dans tous les sens comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose… mais il tournait autour du pot !!_

_Et puis…_

Logan : tu sais pour Johnny….ça va sûrement te paraître puéril mais c'est pas moi qui est commencé !!

_Alors je lui répond__ : __je sais !_

_Et il avait l'air tout étonné !!_

Logan : pardon ?

_Oui je lui ai présenté des excuses…. Ça ne m'ai pas arrivé souvent mais quand s'étais justifier j'ai présenté mes plus plates excuses…_

Me revoilà ma douce !! Où tu en es ?

_L'hôtel... et mes excuses…_

Ha oui !! C'était bon ce petit moment…

_Bon ça va maintenant !! Déjà qu'à ce moment la déjà tu… Étais si… fier de toi !!_

Je ne refuse jamais les petits moments ou tu te retrouves en difficulté devant moi j'avoue !!

_Bon t'as fini ?_

Oui continue !!

_Je me suis excusé mais monsieur me dit : _excuse accepté !! Bon tu vas me squatter longtemps ?

_Je te dérangeais tant que ça ?_

Non ! Mais je ne savais pas comment te demander de rester !!

_Ho c'est mignon ça !!_

Et puis avoue que tu as aimé me torturer !!

_J'avoue !! Mais s'était tellement tentant !! Et ta tête quand j'ai proposé une partie de strip-poker !!_

Et la tienne quand je t'ai proposé de te déshabiller !!

_1 partout la balle au centre !!_

_Je me demande ce que tu voulais me dire ? Tu avais l'air tellement bizarre !_

Bah je voulais te dire que je t'aimais !!

_Ha oui ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais ?_

Le téléphone a sonné V !!

_Ouais !_

Et de toute façon tu voulais t'en aller !!

_Non ! Je faisais semblant !! Je voulais que tu me demandes de rester !!_

Oui et bien sache que je n'étais pas télépathe !! Enfin… pas à ce moment la !!

_Finalement je suis resté !! Je me suis même installé pendant que tu chassais les paparazzis !!_

_Je me suis bien amusé moi !! Mais je me demande pourquoi tu m'as posé toutes ses questions sur Johnny et moi !_

Je faisais diversion !!

_J'ai pensé que tu te moquais de moi !!_

Non je me faisais du mal tout seul !!

_T'es bizarre toi !!_

Merci mais je l'avais remarqué !! Allez continu !!

_Et quand tu as dis que tu attendais la femme de ta vie… tu parlais de moi ?_

Qui d'autre !! Bien sur que je parlais de toi !! Mais toi tu ne voulais pas comprendre !!

_Moi aussi j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre !! Je t'ai invité dans mon lit !!_

Oui tu m'as encore soûlé avec ton super mariage !!

_Mais tu posais des questions je répondais !!_

Mais tu t'ai endormis quand je t'ai dis que…

_Que quoi ? J'étais bien avec toi… et tu n'as rien tenté !! Je me suis endormis !!_

Tu t'ais vraiment endormi ?

_Bah oui pourquoi ?_

Tu n'as rien entendu de ce que j'ai dis ?

_Non ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as dis ?_

Je t'ai fais une déclaration !! Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur !! Et toi tu dormais !!

_Désolé !!_

Pas grave…

_Tu ne disais plus rien… je pouvais pas savoir !!_

Ça va je te dis !!

_Quand je me suis réveillé tu dormais sur le canapé !! Tu n'étais même pas resté avec moi !! Je suis rentré plus déçu qu'autre chose !!_

_Je ne savais plus quoi faire…. Je voulais tout arrêter mais les mots ne sortaient jamais de ma bouche devant Johnny !!_

_Je pensais que le mieux à faire était de laisser les choses venir… mais j'étais sûre de ne pas t'intéresser après le dîner de la veille !!_

Pourquoi tu m'as invité à la fête de ton père alors ?

_Je ne sais pas !! Je voulais que tu me dises que tu m'aimais toujours !!_

Hey mais je l'ai fais dans la salle de bains !!

_Je sais !! Mais Johnny venait de me faire remarquer que tu ne me lâchais pas des yeux !! On s'est disputés…. J'étais en colère après lui !! Et après toi !! Et après moi !!_

_Comprend moi… la veille j'avais fini par croire que tu ne voulais plus de moi !! Et Johnny me fais une crise de jalousie… je pensais qu'il se faisait des idées !!_

_Et toi tu débarque dans la salle de bains… tu me regardais avec tes yeux de merlan frit !!_

_Et tu ne disais rien !!_

J'étais nerveux !!

_Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais !!_

Je t'ai embrassé !! Pourquoi tu m'as giflé !!

_Un réflexe…. J'ai eu peur_…

De moi ?

_Non ! De moi !! Je te l'ai dis j'étais perdu… je te voulais toi… mais Johnny ne méritais pas ça… et puis… j'étais perdu !!_

_En sortant de la salle de bains… j'ai réalisé ce que je venais de faire… je me suis senti idiote… je t'ai cherché pour te parler mais tu étais partit !!_

_Et Johnny à recommencé à me faire sa crise… on eu une horrible dispute… et je me suis enfuis… j'ai atterri dans ce bar…_

_J'ai bu !! J'en avais besoin… et évidemment tu as fais ton entrée… et cette pétasse…_

Oui jolie brune…

_Pardon ?_

Non j'ai rien dis !! Tu as lui mit une sacrée droite !!

_Elle l'avait méritée !! Elle se pavanait en te tripotant… beurk !!_

J'aime quand tu es jalouse….

_Oui bon ça va…_

_Je me suis beaucoup amusé ce soir là… mais encore une fois monsieur a fait le difficile en mettant 3 plombes à se décider avant de me rejoindre !!_

_Et les pots de colles nous ont interrompus !!_

Je me rappelle….

_Après je ne me rappelle plus trop la fin de soirée chez toi… qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?_

Tu ne te rappelles pas !! Ho alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire !!

TU m'as embrassé !!

_Ha oui ? J'étais saoul !!_

Oui et quand j'ai voulu te dire que je t'aimais j'ai eu droit à : non ! Chut !! Je sais ce que tu vas dire et …pour nous 2 c'est trop tard !!

Et la tu m'achèves avec ton

« Logan… il y a Johnny… il y a tout ce qui s'est passer entre nous…il y a… je préfère me souvenir de nous deux vivant une histoire d'amour épique… plutôt qu'une histoire pleine d'habitude et d'ennuis !! »

Si tu voulais me tuer tu aurais pu au moins me pousser d'un pont !!

_Je suis désolé… mais je te jure que je ne me rappelle pas !!_

Vraiment ? Et notre super conversation alors !!

Moi : V n'épouse pas ce crétin bodybuildé !!

Toi : qui ?

Moi : le GQJDAM !!

Toi : qui ?

Moi : Johnny !! Je ne veux pas tu te maries avec lui !!

Toi : mais pourquoi ?

Moi : bah parce que j't'aime !!

Toi : mais non tu m'aimes pas !! Tu veux juste coucher avec moi !!

Moi : bah ouais mais je t'aime quand même !!

Toi : mais non !

Moi : mais si !

Toi : mais non !

Moi : mais si !

Et je t'ai embrassé !!

Tu t'es laissé retomber sur ta chaise :

Toi : non !! Non !! Non !!!

Alors moi : non quoi ?

Toi : t'as pas le droit d'arriver comme ça et de faire ça !!

Et moi : mais je….

Toi : chut !! Ne le dit plus !!

Moi : sinon quoi ?

Toi : sinon je m'en vais !!

J'ai du m'agripper à toi pour t'empêcher de partir !!

Moi : non je veux que tu restes !!

Toi : alors ne le dit plus !!

Moi : d'accord ! Mais embrasse moi alors !?

Et TU m'as encore embrassé !!

_Ça explique pourquoi je me suis réveillé avec tes lèvres collées sur ma joue !!!_

_Tu m'avais bavé dessus !!_

Je ne me rappelle pas…

_Ouais !! Je vais te croire !! Tu dormais si bien…_

Tu aurais pu me réveiller !!

_Oui mais ça aurai voulu dire que je devais affronter la réalité !! Je n'étais pas prête !!_

C'est pour ça que tu m'as envoyé paître quand on s'est vu sur la plage ?

_Oui ! J'étais prise entre 2 feux !! Il avait Johnny… mon père… le mariage… et toi !!_

_Je n'étais plus sûre de rien… je ne savais même plus ce que je voulais …_

Pourtant je m'étais surpassé pour te faire LA déclaration d'amour à laquelle aucune fille n'était sensé résister !!

_Je ne l'ai pas écouté !! Je ne voulais pas l'entendre… je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille !!_

Mais qu'est ce qui ce serait passer si je ne t'avais pas kidnappé alors ?

_On en n'est pas encore là !!_

_Après notre conversation sur la plage… j'ai réfléchi… j'ai beaucoup réfléchit !!_

_Le lendemain j'ai continué de réfléchir… et j'ai fini par ne plus vouloir penser !!_

_Je suis allé chez toi !!_

Oui… pour me sauter dessus !!

_Que veux tu…. Tu étais tellement séduisant…. Je te l'ai dis je ne voulais plus réfléchir… et cette nuit là…_

On n'a pas tellement réfléchit ça c'est certain !!

_Ho non !! Quelle nuit…._

_Logan tu peux allez me chercher un autre verre je meure de soif !!_

Ok !!

_Enfin entre nous… je ne peux pas trop lui lancer de fleur quand il est là !! Après sa jolie tête va gonfler !!_

_Mais la fameuse nuit… pouh… je ne vous dirais que ça… il mérite bien son nom de code…endurance…_

_Le lendemain matin… je n'arrivais pas me détacher de lui… chaque parcelle de ma peau réclamait la sienne… et je lui ai dis je t'aime…_

_Je voulais qu'il ouvre les yeux… je voulais qu'il m'ai entendu… mais non !!_

_Enfin j'ai cru que non !! Je me suis trompé… le téléphone sonnait !!_

_S'était mon père… il me cherchait… j'ai faillit lui dire que je ne viendrais pas… mais je ne l'ai pas fais !!_

_Je ne voulais pas y aller j'avais enfin la force de tout arrêter mais Logan a fais son entrée… portant juste… rien du tout sur lui !!_

_Il était là dans sa jolie tenue d'Adam !!_

_Et j'ai douté de lui !!! J'ai eu peur qu'il ne me rejette… il avait l'air de ne pas être dans de bonne disposition… alors j'ai voulu le tester !!_

_Pendant la nuit je l'avais empêcher de parler… je ne voulais pas parler… je le voulais lui et rien d'autre…. Mais le temps des explications était venu…_

Logan : j'ai le droit de parler maintenant ?

Moi : non ! Tu écoutes !

_Je voulais voir si il était vraiment prêt à reprendre notre histoire !!_

_Donc j'ai dis _: ça doit rester entre nous ! Personne ne doit savoir d'accord_ ?_

Logan : ok mais…

Veronica : non ! Tu écoutes ! J'aime John ! Et je dois y aller ! Mais je voulais te dire….

_Et il s'est énervé !!__ :_ Ça suffit j'en ai marre !!

_Moi je voulais lui dire que j'allais juste aller parler à John… mais je crois que le voir tout nu m'a franchement retourner le tête je m'y suis prise comme un pied… et voilà que monsieur nous fais sa grande scène !!_

_A poil en faisant de grand geste… et vas-y que je claque les portes en criant…_

_J'étais au milieu de la cuisine… comme une conne…._

_Je voulais lui dire que je voulais rester avec lui… mais lui… il n'a rien comprit !!_

_Comme d'habitude !! Il va vraiment falloir que nous arrivions à ne plus faire ça…_

De quoi tu parles ?

_De notre problème de communication…._

Genre ? Moi je communique… je communique à fond avec toi… mais toi tu…. Complique tout !!

Tu ne fais jamais confiance…

Et surtout !!!

Tu ne dis jamais vraiment ce que tu pense… il faut que je devine !!!

_Donc le matin du mariage dans ta cuisine tu n'as pas compris que je ne voulais plus me marier avec Johnny !?_

Bah non !!

_Et pourtant…._

Attend t'es entrain de me dire que tu ne voulais pas…

_Non ! Je voulais rester avec toi idiot !!_

Illustration, parfaite de ce que viens de dire !! Tu penses « je veux rester avec Logan » mais tu dis «non ! Tu écoutes ! J'aime John ! Et je dois y aller ! Mais je voulais te dire »

Tu voulais dire quoi ?

_Je voulais te dire que je t'aimais et que je voulais recommencer avec toi !!_

Oups !! La prochaine fois commence par ça !! Et puis je préfère **ma fin Epique avec kidnapping !!**

_Ouais…. Alors moi je me suis retrouvé bête… mais je devais aller m'expliquer avec Johnny… je lui devais bien ça…_

_Mais là-bas…. Comment dire…. Hum s'était le chaos !!_

_Mac m'a agrippée pour me pousser dans ma chambre et j'ai été prise dans le tourbillon…._

_Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment je m'étais retrouvé dans ma robe… coiffé et maquillé… et Johnny était introuvable…_

Bah heu il était avec Dick !!

_Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ?_

Je le sais c'est tout !!

_Ouais… tu lui as fais quoi ?_

Moi, rien !!

_Bon on verras ça plus tard… donc Flash back !!_

Tu vois tu le prends le coup avec les flash back !!!

_Je parle Logan !!_

Je me tais….

_Alors j'étais devant le miroir dans ma jolie robe blanche…. Mais je ne voulais plus me marier… papa est arrivé et il a comprit…_

Keith : Veronica ne me dis pas que…

Veronica : je ne peux pas faire ça !!

Keith : et tu vas faire quoi exactement ?

Veronica : je n'arrive pas à savoir où est Johnny !! Il faut que je lui dise… mais…

Keith : tu es sûre de toi cette fois !?

Veronica : oui ! Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Keith : je t'en aurai voulu si tu étais allée au bout de cette histoire !! Mais je suis ton héros ma chérie !! Et je sais depuis longtemps que… c'est Logan… c'est lui n'est ce pas ?

Veronica : oui… mais… enfin ça va s'arranger…

Keith : que c'est-il passé ?

Veronica : rien de bien grave… tu peux aller me chercher Johnny s'il te plait?

_Il est sortit… Mac est revenu…_

Attend ton père savais que… tout était annulé ?

_Tu crois que mon papa d'amour t'aurait laissé m'emmener comme ça si il n'avait pas été au courant ?_

Je savais bien que ça avait été trop facile !!

_J'en étais au retour de Mac !!_

_Je lui explique ce qui se passe et j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait m'étrangler mais non !!_

Mac : franchement V…. je suis contente pour toi… Et pour Logan… mais tu crois que ça va s'arranger entre vous ?

Veronica : j'espère !! Il était en colère… mais ça ne dure jamais !!

Mac : mince alors Dick a gagné !! Je te déteste V !!!

Veronica : pourquoi ?

Mac : j'avais parier à Dick 1 million de dollars que toute cette histoire se finirait par un coup de théâtre… mais je pensais ça viendrait de Logan !!!

Veronica : et Dick à Parier sur moi ?

Mac : heu… non… il a parier que tu ferais craquer Johnny avant….

Veronica : alors il gagne parce que j'annule tout ?

Mac : oui ! Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir… juste pour me faire gagner ?

Veronica : hey s'est toi qui a fait un pari stupide avec ton mari !! Tu as les moyens… de payer maintenant…débrouille toi !!

Attend on fait une pause !! Quand moi j'arrive… tu aurais du me sauter dans les bras ?!!

Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais ?

_Parce que… tu avais l'air un peu trop sûr de toi !!_

_Tu as ouvert la porte et tu me regardais… comme si j'étais… un terrain conquit !!_

Tu l'étais !!

_Oui mais après ton caprice du matin je n'allais te faciliter les choses !!_

Non !! Pourquoi admettre que j'ai raison, et que tu es d'accord avec moi !!

_Question de principe !!_

Tu as d'étrange principe…

_Par contre que Mac et Dick aient fait un pari sur nous ne te choque pas ?_

Pas plus que ça… en fait je le savais déjà….et ne détourne pas la conversation !!

On en était à tes principes étrange !!

_Bah quoi ?_

_Je me suis bien amusé…. Toi et ton : Je n'ai pas envie que tu te mari !!_

_Et le regard perçant que tu avais…_

Mais et toi avec ton air de peste !!

Et je te cite : La nuit dernière était une erreur ! J'ai eu un moment de panique à la veille de mon mariage et j'ai voulu savoir si je pouvais encore plaire à un autre homme !

_Je mentais !! Mais ne ce n'était pas drôle tu as à peine réagis…_

Tu aimes me rendre fou !!! Tu vois que je te connais bien !!

_Peut être… mais le : tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que ça la preuve ! Tu vas sortir d'ici et je vais aller épouser John !_

_Ça tu n'as pas aimé !!_

Tu es fière de toi ?

_Un peu…_

Mais pourquoi tu as essayé de me frapper…

_C'est ta faute !! Tu m'agaçais à trop bien analyser mon comportement… et puis des fois tu me donnes envie de te mettre des claques !!_

Et quand je t'ai dis je t'aime…

_Au point où on en était… je ne savais plus comment tout arrêter… qu'est ce que je pouvais dire… pouce ?.... la provocation encore… parfois c'est plus fort que moi…désolé… tu me pardonnes ?_

Hum… je te pardonne… mais il va falloir qu'on parle de ta manie de me frapper et de me jeter des trucs à la figure !!

Et puis ta tirade: mais t'es malade ! Tu te prends pour qui ! Je suis fiancé ! Je vais me marier ! Et Monsieur croit qu'il peut arriver ici ! Me sortir des phrases toutes faites !! Sortit d'un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose ! Et que je vais te suivre sans discuter ! Non alors la tu rêves ! Pars ou j'appelle la sécurité !

Tu l'as sortis d'où celle là ?

_Je suis super convaincante…._

Mais tu commençais à craquer !!

_Vrai !! Mais tu t'es encore planté en croyant avoir gagné la partie !!_

J'aurai du te laisser y aller !!

_J'ai faillit y aller…._

Juste pour me faire enrager !!

_Oui ! Je juste pour le plaisir de voir ton expression…. Au moment où j'aurai dis oui !!_

Tu as de la chance d'être ma femme parce que sinon je penserais que tu es juste cinglé !!

_Je le suis… peut être… j'ai eu peur quand tu t'es écarté pour me laisser passer… mais je ne voulais pas perdre la partie !!_

Mais je t'ai rattrapé !!

_Oui ! Je pouvais enfin déposer les armes… mais… papa est arrivé… il a cassé l'ambiance…._

_Heureusement il a comprit qu'il valait mieux nous laisser seul…_

Tu as encore essayé de te sauver pourtant ?

_Non en réalité j'ai pas eu le temps… tu m'as embrassé… et après tu m'as kidnappé !!_

Ouais !! Je suis fier de moi sur ce coup là !! C'était épique ça !!

_Epique ? Tu aimes ça hein ?_

Moi j'adore les histoires épiques… mais juste avec toi !!

_Y'a intérêt… l'avantage s'est qu'après je n'avais plus qu'à te suivre dans ton délire…_

Mon délire ? T'exagère !! Si tu t'étais exprimé je n'aurai pas eu à faire ça !! Et avoue que c'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

_Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça sur le coup… mais peut être !!_

Et ton père qui était mort de rire….

_Pauvre papa !! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir…_

Ho il t'a pardonné !! Et puis maintenant… nous sommes ici…

_Au paradis !!_

Tu es là…

Et tu es là !!

Et nous sommes…

_Mariés…_

Et tout est bien qui fini bien !!

Bon maintenant que les choses sont claires je propose de laisser les gens qui nous écoutent faire leur truc…. Et nous…

_On passe à la lune de miel ??_

Oui madame !! Au revoir les gens……


End file.
